


Warrior Cats; Ocean and Beach

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Death of Cats, Gen, Part of an RP, Un Baterd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: “Follow the path of the rising sun to the place where River and Wind rule with Thunder and Shadow. Follow the path of the sun and you will have a new home…”“Will we all be there at the end?” Shorttail asked. “Please!! Tell us if we will all make it!” he begged as the grass became snow and the sounds of running paws surrounded the three of them, cats who ran with the stars in their pelts and the sea at their paws.“Four shall become Two…"Disclaimers in the Notes.





	1. Beside the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Warrior Cats belongs to Erin Hunter.  
> All cats in this story are OC cats and shared between myself and a friend in an RP we are doing. This story is to explain their history and the way they lived before they were forced to move from the home they had known for many, many moons.
> 
> Rustclan; Cats who live in the ship wreck beside the jagged cliffs, they are large, stocky build cats with long fur, over grown claws and teeth, they are considered aggressive but it is rare that they will fight with Beach or Ocean clan.
> 
> Cliffclan; Cats who live in and amongst the maze of tunnels and caves that are carved into the rocks of the cliffs near and have slightly better kept furs and claws then Rustclan, specialists at working and moving around the darkness.
> 
> Beachclan; Cats who live in the sandy dunes of the sheltered beach cove, calm cats who take care to make sure that everyone in the clan is safe and to insure outsiders and intruders are dealt with without having to kill or harm them if it can be helped.
> 
> Oceanclan; Cats who live alongside the river mouth, strong swimmers like Rustclan, but they do not swim out into the open waters as often as they have little need to go so far out, they live amongst the wooded area beside the river mouth.

Intro

 

The clearing was still. Not a sound was heard as the soft breeze fluttered through the grass and leaves. The night was cool and the air filled with the scent of the sea and the ocean’s soft song, lulling the land into a peaceful sleep.

The peaceful scene was broken as a huge form staggered from the bushes and into the clearing. 

The shadow paused and took a long drink from a cool puddle before looking up to the sky, at the place the Moon should be only to see the giant silver orb surrounded in darkness. 

Tonight was the New Moon, the Moon that allowed His and another breed of Cat to travel across their Clan boundaries to meet at the cave of their birth and speak amongst themselves to insure they kept to their ways just as their clans kept to theirs.

The shadow nodded and moved off again, following the path that seemed known only to them, their fur slick with blood the oozed from a cut to the right flank and a terrible jagged gash to the belly. It moved its head and looked around, one determined green eyes searching for the way to go before it moved on, walking on shaking paws no matter how badly it hurt to walk and keep going, limping and staggering as it went until it was again swallowed up by the bushes and on it travelled, leaving a bloody path behind it.

They had to keep going, to pass the warning of danger on before Polaris the Cat of the Northern Skies, Came down with his Warriors from Starclan and carried him away.

 

Bright blue eyes watched for a moment before a tail raised and five massive felines, with long fur and heavily set bodies padded silently towards a large cave opening, watched by several pairs of eyes from within the cave already.

The five newcomers paused by the entrance and their leader, a tom cat by scent dipped his head to those already gathered. “Are we the last?” he chattered, his voice heavy and rough.

“No, Wavebreaker of Rustclan. Cliffclan has not yet arrived.” A gruff voiced Tom answered stepped forwards and gently bumped his head against the other tom’s own in greeting. “Come inside, Gullchaser of Beachclan and her cats are already here and settled.”

“Thank you Hawktalon of Oceanclan.” The Tom purred returning the gentle bump of heads as his fellow cats made their way into the darkness, they were greeted with the same gentle bumps of heads and deep purrs until they were each settled comfortably amongst other large cats, not all were the same breed or same clan, but tonight those differences meant nothing. 

They were the largest breeds of their home, the survivors of their ancestors’ battles for control of the territory below the Mountain, bloody and brutal battles that had left their scars on the land that could be found even today, until Starclan had gifted them with a vison of a better, safer life and so it had been for moons. The Maine Coon cats who had once fought to keep the lower regions of the Mountains, lush with waters and trees to themselves now walked the path of life with Oceanclan and Rustclan and Norwegian Cats that had lived higher in the Mountains amongst the rocks and sheer drops and had once sought to rule the whole Mountain from peek to base, live amongst Cliffclan and Beachclan and now once enemies shared tongues with one another, friends and guardians to those who had given them a new home and life.

Amongst the clans they were considered the same as any other cat, a warrior, a Queen or even a Deputy, but here in this cave they were a united force that kept the Badgers, Foxes and Wild dogs away, even fighting off bears to protect their homes and clans of the forest from dying. They met tonight to discuss who would be made warriors of their Apprentices and who would be the next Queens to birth litters for their respective Breed to insure neither race died out.

Their sight was limited here, but they didn’t need to see one another, they knew each other by scent and name from their days as foes. That was how a young Oceanclan Maine coon shecat knew that it was Beachclan Norwegian Forest Tom Cat lying to the right of her and a Rustclan Maine coon shecat to her left. 

All eyes turned to the entrance as another group of cats arrived, led by a Norwegian shecat whose face had been scared moons ago in a fight with a badger, her mighty body aging and soon she would become an Elder and spend the last of her moons resting with her fellow Elders of Cliffclan and telling Kits and Apprentices stories of their home.

“Badgerblood.” Hawktalon greeted with a friendly head bump, “You travelled far?”

“We had to take a different route, the Thunderpath is unusually busy tonight.” The old shecat chuffed returning the bump as the Cliffclan cats entered the cave, settling amongst their fellow large cats.

“The Twolegs have been busy all season,” Hawktalon nodded. “Come, we must get along with this gathering.” He added with a soft chuff as they entered the darkness of the cave and took a seat in the middle of their fellow cats, soon joined by Gullchaser and Wavebreaker.

“What news have you to bring us from Cliffclan, Badgerblood?” Gullchaser questioned, her long tail gently wrapped about her paws as her bright blue eyes seemed to shine through the darkness. Like Badgerblood she was a Norwegian Forest Cat, though she came from Beachclan and thus her pelt was not as mattered or tangled.

“Pray runs well, though the Twolegs have become more numbers and have twice interrupted our patrols, we have also noticed a strange scent on the winds recently, a foul sour smell that is coming from somewhere in the Twoleg places.” Badgerblood explained, her fur brisling slightly at the mention of the smell. “It is unsettling and frightening to the kits of our clan.”

“A scent that carries into our territory as well,” Hawktalon chirped. “What could possibly be making this smell?”

“We do not know and we do not dare to send a cat to investigate, too many cats have already reported the scent and the recent increase in monsters on the thunderpath we do not wish to risk it.” Badgerblood explained, though her tail swished and her ears were twitching.

Something clearly upset her.

“Come no closer!”

The warning yowl from the entrance of the gathering had every cat on their paws and prepared to attack as a looming shadow limped into the cave towards the young form of the guarding cats.

“Foxchaser!” Hawktalon yowled in panic as the shadow fell and the Maine Coon jumped over his fellow cats to catch the heavy form of his brother. “By Starclan what happened to you!?”

“Move over!” A shecat spat as she moved forwards quickly swiping her tongue over the injured cat’s injuries while two others raced from the cave and searched for the herbs that would be needed. “He’s shaking,” she said.

“Hawktalon…” the bleeding cat breathed, coughing up blood as he laid shaking and trembling between he cats around him and against his brother’s fur. “Warn the leaders… D-d-d-danger comes to us all… Danger comes… Danger… Warn the clans… Danger…” he continued to say over and over again.

“Shhh, stop trying to talk, you must rest.” Hawktalon pleaded.

“No!! Must warn-Gah!” Foxchaser wheezed and began to couch violently.

“Foxchaser…”

“He’s lost too much blood…” the shecat chuffed softly, “I can’t save him.” She added though she gently applied the chewed herbs to the injuries, attempting to soothe the pains away and allow Foxchaser to walk with Starclan without pain.

“Warn the clans…” Foxchaser pleaded as his body slowly began to still, “Warn them… danger… warn… them…”

Hawktalon nodded though he knew his brother did not see him, his body was still, limp and without warmth. No Cat spoke as Hawktalon and his fellow Oceanclan cats rasped their tongues through the bloodstained fur of their fallen kin, heads bowed and fur sagged with grief. 

Unheard and unseen by those gathered in the moonless night, a small shimmering cat sat on the grass and watched as another shimmering, star dusted cat in the centre of the gathering stood and tried to give his clan mates the warning they needed only for his words to fall on deaf ears.

“They cannot hear your words.” The cat meowed, his voice deep and heavy despite his small size.

Foxchaser turned and looked up to the cat before him before dropped to his stomach and dipping his head. “Polarise.” He greeted. “Cat of the Northern skies.”

“Come. Starclan awaits you,” Polarise commanded softly and stood silent and unseen by the cats gathered.

“But the clans! I must warn them!” Foxchaser pleaded. “Please, let me stay. Let me warn them.”

“You can do no more than you have done,” Polarise assured with a slow flick of his tail, “You have done all you can, now you must leave them to face what is to come alone.”

“My kits… my mate!” Foxchaser chattered. “My little ones aren’t warriors yet! I cannot leave them!”

“They are beyond us now.” Polarise meowed though his voice was tainted with sadness for the cat before him. “Come now. They will need your guidance for what is to come.” He added and led the reluctant spirit up into the stars of the night sky, until they became twinkling stars in the sky just beneath where the moon should have been.

~~~~~~~  
Chapter one.

 

The Camp was well hidden, surrounded by thick and dense throne bushes and brambles, supported by the huge trunks of Oak, Sycamore and Willow trees, close to the edge of the water but far enough away from it to be safe from flood. The great rocks that marked the main entrance of the Camp were covered in thick moss, and offered cool shade when the days were hot and long, the dens were worn and old, but still firm and stable for moons to come, the earth beneath paws was soft and worn down from moons of cats of all ages padding over it.

It was home and Softpaw, an apprentice of Oceanclan loved it.

A tiny paw touched his nose, a soft and almost uncertain touch as he laid perfectly still outside the nursery beside one of the expecting Queens, letting the Kits explore him and the soft grass and earth around him while the Queen had her left front paw wrapped in cobwebs by their medicine cat.

Softpaw purred as he felt the kit at his side try and almost make it up onto his back, being seven moons old, he was much bigger than them and a could hurt them if he wasn’t careful, but today his mother, the same sandy pelted Queen with beautiful white strips from ears to tail he was laid beside, was having her paw seen by Shorttail the Medicine cat after a fight with a Badger two nights ago when the huge beast had bitten her while she and the other Queens protected the kits and the Apprentices.

The injury was bad, but thanks to the skills of Shorttail and his herbs the bite was healing nicely so far and there was no risk of an infection.

And like any Oceanclan Apprentice, Softpaw wanted to prove to all his clan that he was a responsible tom, and wanting to prove he could be useful while his mentor was away hunting, Softpaw had agreed to let the kits of the other Queens, Ripplekit and Shallowkit of Sunspot’s litter and Wavekit of Shellsong’s litter try to climb on to his back so they didn’t get bored while Shorttail worked. 

If the Kits could get onto his back, he promised he would take them to the Elder’s den for a story before sundown. 

So far only Ripplekit and Wavekit had made it up to his back and were now sat in front of him with watching Shallowkit trying to copy them, but the smaller kit was not having an easy time of it, as she was not quite big enough to jump up.

“Almost Shallowkit, try again.” Softpaw encouraged with a soft purr, feeling Shallowkit try to climb up his side before the kit huffed and slumped down. 

“I can’t do it.” She sniffled.

“Yes you can.” Ripplekit meowed, “You just need a little help is all.” He added and then with a twinkle in his big blue eyes, the kit called out. “Littlerock!”

“Yes kits?” The Clan Deputy asked as she came over, dipping her head in greeting to the Queen and Medicine cat, her bolder gray fur slightly fluffed from leaf bare.

“Shallowkit needs to climb on Softpaw’s back so we can go for a story before sundown but she’s struggling, can you help us?” The kit explained. “Please?”

Littlerock chuckled and bent down so she was level with the kits. “Have you tried to climb on something before you jump up?” she asked.

“No.” Shallowkit sniffled sounding defeated.

“Well, maybe if you climbed on top of your fellow kits’ backs and then jump up?” The Deputy suggested with a soft purr as she licked the kit’s cheek. “Try it dear one, I’m sure you’ll do it.” She added.

Ripplekit and Wavekit smiled and huddle close together beside Softpaw’s body, feeling Shallowkit slowly climb on to their back and then with her very best jump, Shallowkit sank her tiny claws into the Apprentice’s fur and clung on tightly.

“You did it! You did it Shallowkit!” Ripplekit cheered.

“I… I did?” Shallowkit asked daring to open her eyes and blinked. “I did it! I did it!”

“Well done.” Sunspot smiled, her amber eyes shining with pride as she gently lifted her kit down from Softpaw’s back. “Now, I believe it is time for a story.” She added.

Softpaw nodded and after respectfully bowing his head to Littlerock and the other Queens is farewell, he picked up Wavekit and carried her to across the camp, feeling Shallowkit and Ripplekit moving underneath him as he paused and peeked into the Elders den.

“Hello youngsters.” A soft voice murred out as a large fluffy tail slowly curled around large paws, “Have you come for a story?” the elder cat chuffed, his large head slowly lifting as he looked at the smaller cats.

“Yes please Longpelt.” Softpaw smiled and gently nudged the kits into the den ahead of him.

“Well come in, Darktail hasn’t started just yet.” The tom smiled and moved slowly with age to allow the kits and Apprentice past him.

“Thank you!” Wavekit called back as she all but bounced into the elders den, joining her fellow kits as they settled by an elderly tom with a pale ginger body and a long dark brown tail. His whiskers were long, his fur slightly mattered and his body looked far too frail to move.

Softpaw knew better. 

Darktail was the oldest elder in the den, but he was also the strongest, he was no bigger than their leader Shellstar, but he had the strength of his father, a Maine Coon who had severed the Clan all his life beside Hawktalon and the other Main Coons until his death to a Badger when Darktail had been just a kit. Darktail had wanted to followed his father’s paw steps but had not inherited his father’s size as his brother Longpelt had and thus, he could not follow the Maine Coon path but that did not mean he was not treated with the same respect as his brother and now he had lived a long and good life and since he was starting to feel his age in his joints and so he lived in the Elders den. 

That did not stop him telling the stories of the Maine Coons and Norwegians to the kits and Apprentices that visited the den, his small contribution to the memories of the cats who aided their clans and still served them to that day.

“Is everyone here?” Darktail asked as he tucked his tail over his paws.

“Yes Darktail.” An older Kit meowed, her bright greening eyes shining with awe at the older tom.

“Very good, very good, now then, what story would you like to hear?” The elder asked with a soft purr.

While the story began, enchanting all the kits listening a tom cat with pale white fur quietly padded past the den, ducking his head to look in quietly as he went, smiling as the kits listened to the tales of olden days for the clan, moons when the clan had been fighting Badgers and Foxes, of the days before the Maine Coons and the Norwegians came to them and day Shellstar had been just a little kit himself.

He purred softly and headed off, checking in the three Queens, who were now settled and sleeping, leaving them to the rest as he moved to the edge of camp and looked over the fern tops and watched as the Apprentices were trained by his Warriors and then he padded to another area, a large clearing where much larger cats were rolling and hissing at each other under the watchful eyes of their mentors, scrambling and fighting under and over rocks, logs through muddy puddles and stony ground.

This was the Maine Coon training clearing, where the larger cats practiced and taught their ways to their kin without having to worry about hurting the smaller Apprentices and Kits in the Camp.

“Keep your footing.” One mentor chuffed firmly, his bushy brown fur flat against the rock he was laid on, watching two smaller Maine Coons bat and swat each other with sheathed claws.

“Do not let her get your throat.” Another murred, her calico patterned fur hiding her paws beneath her as a second pair rolled and tussled around in the dirt.

A pained yowl brought all movement to an instant stop. Every head turned to the sources of the sound to see an Apprentice had been knocked from his place and fallen into the stone filled dirt, while trying to keep his footing the Apprentice had caught his claw on the bark of the log he had fallen from and the claw had been pulled out.

“Fox dung!” The tom hissed trying to jump up only to fall again as his paws could not hold him up. “Ow!”

“Enough.” A gruff voice chattered and Hawktalon came down from his place top the tallest rock in the centre of the clearing and gently nudged the tom who had fallen back to his feet. “To Shorttail with you, quickly now.” He commanded and then looked at the Shecat who had been the tom’s training partner. “Come down, you will need to wait for a new sparing cat.”

The shecat nodded and jumped down gently bumping her head against her injured friend’s before she walked to the side lines and sat beside her mentor, a large black furred shecat with a white underbelly and green eyes who instantly began to question her about the Warrior Code and the laws of their kind.

Shellstar smiled and pushed his way inside the clearing and sat down, waiting for Hawktalon to see him before flicking his ear towards a quiet spot. Hawktalon nodded and after appointing another Maine coon as overseer the tom approached his leader and the two walked a short while before sitting down. 

“Did the gathering go well?” Shellstar purred softly while watching the Apprentices start up again.

“It did not.” Hawktalon chuffed sadly, “Foxchaser returned to the cave, bloody and beaten by some unknown foe,” he explained and told Shellstar what had happened. “I cannot think of any danger he could have meant, but all the cats agreed that until we know what this danger is, we will not breed.” 

“Is that wise? So many of you are aging, your future is dependent on breeding.” Shellstar reminded, knowing that four of his own Clan’s Maine Coons were soon to join the Elders.

“All the clans still have Apprentice aged kits, if this danger is not as grave as we fear, we shall continue breeding but if it proves to be a great threat as we have been told, we could be bringing Kits into the clan to die.” Hawktalon murred smiling as he watched a patrol return and place fresh kill down for the Elders and Queens. “You and I both know that such a pain can devastate the Queens.”

Shellstar nodded. “What will you do?”

“I have asked the others to speak with their leaders and seek permission to join you and the rest of the clan at the next gathering to try and speak with the Warriors of Starclan to gain a clearer understanding of this warning.” Hawktalon explained.

“A good idea.” Shellstar nodded. “You have my permission to join us.” He purred, “Now about the naming Ceremony.”

“Rockpaw, Gravelpaw, Finpaw and Talonpaw are ready to become warriors,” Hawktalon assured.

“What of Tanglepaw, Heavypaw and Seapaw?” the clan leader asked.

“Heavypaw and Seapaw are not ready, they still need to prove they can survive in the darkness.” Hawktalon sighed. “If they can stop staring at each other like love struck kits long enough.”

“And Tanglepaw?” Shellstar chuckled.

“Tanglepaw…” Hawktalon chuffed softly and looked back towards the Maine Coon Apprentices, watching a young shecat with a calico coat charge her partner and pin him with ease, placing her paw to his throat and hissing down at him as if he were a threat. The tom wisely went limp under her and for a moment they stayed still, then the two broke apart and the Calico ducked under the tom’s chin and carefully nosed his neck to make sure she hadn’t caused him any lasting harm.

“She is ready.” Hawktalon purred.

“But?” Shellstar pressed softly.

Hawktalon shook his head. “I cannot grant her the name of a Warrior as she is my Kit, it would be against our laws.” He said, “She must be given her name by Wavebreaker of Rustclan, as he is the only tom who holds a seat of Authority outside the clan that is not leadership.”

Shellstar nodded. “I understand.” He said. “I might be so bold as to say you are proud of her for that, taking a name from the tom who has stood at your side as both friend and foe for so long.”

The Maine Coon tom smiled. “I feel honoured. Wavebreaker and I stood side by side as our names were granted to us by our fathers on the shores of Rustclan territory and now I shall be there to witness the naming of my own Kit.” He chuffed, “And yet at the same time, I feel I may not have time to tell her so much I have kept back, how proud I am of her, how much she reminds me of her mother, how much I love her.” 

Shellstar purred and brushed his tail against Hawktalon’s shoulder, “You may not tell her outright that you love her, old friend, but believe me, she knows.” He assured. “I have watched her grow from those first days, frightened of the darkness around her until her eyes opened into the Shecat she is now.” He added watched the Apprentice in question take a seat by her Mentor. “She still has much growing to do, but I have no doubt that she will become as legendary as you to this clan.”

Hawktalon murred and smiled, “I remember why we get along so well, Shellstar.” He chirped. “It has been an honour to stand at your side all these moons, and when the time comes for us to join Starclan, I hope I might stand with you there as well.”

Shellstar chuckled. “We are not that old yet my friend.” He meowed and with a flick of his tail Hawktalon and his Maine Coons followed Shellstar back into camp.

“-And that is the end of this tale.” Darktail chattered as the kits began to yawn and blink away the sleep that was creeping up on them despite the sun still bathing the camp in warmth as it slowly sank down in the sky. “Off to sleep with you now, go on.” He chuckled gently nudging the kits away towards the entrance of the den where their mothers were waiting for them.

“Good night Darktail. Thank you for the story.” Softpaw purred gently lifting Shallowkit from the soft floor and carried her away, Ripplekit following with Wavekit, they reached the entrance and their mother purred and lead them to the nursery. 

“Go on now Softpaw, off to your friends.” His mother smiled, her body round with kits as she laid in her nest.

“Yes Goldensand.” Softpaw nodded and nuzzled his mother before he rushed off to catch up with his friends and fellow Apprentices. 

Hawktalon smiled as Tanglepaw paused and dipped her head to Littlerock as she passed before continuing to the Apprentice den to join Softpaw. He was proud to see how happy and carefree these youngsters were, compared to how his own kitten-hood had been, never would his leader allow such a relaxed and calm attitude of the clan but now, with the truce between the Norwegians and Maine Coons holding strong thanks to the their split groups with the four clans here, there was no reason for them to fight for territory or pray as they were no longer forty to fifty cats strong. 

Now they were only four to seven cats a clan and when there was concern that one clan was becoming over crowded by one of the larger breeds, they would hold a full gathering at the New Moon and decide who would stay and who would leave the area and set up on their own the way Foxchaser had so many moons ago with his sisters and two other toms. During those gatherings their Clans meant nothing they were their own cats again and their bonds as brothers and sisters in arms became the bonds that held families together even though they were often spilt between living with the Clan and living alone outside the clan territories.

But with the return of Foxchaser and the news from the Cliffclan Norwegians about a foul smell, Hawktalon feared that this comfortable way of life they had been blessed with, would not only come to an end, but it would leave the Four clans broken and crippled.

He looked up, watching the sun slowly sink into the ocean’s embrace and turn the sky bloody red, a sign of good things to come in the morning to others, but to Hawktalon it was an Omen of danger. Around him Maine Coon’s gathered and settled in the centre of the camp, Apprentices curling up into balls of colour while the Warriors settled around them in a wall of thick tangled furs until a cat couldn’t tell where the heads and tails of the cats were.

Hawktalon smiled and curled up in his usually place, beneath the Leader’s den and with a large yawn, he closed his eyes and prayed he might find answers in his dreams.

~~~~~~~

Waves lashed the rocks and winds roared through the endless maze like tunnels that had long served as a shelter and home for moons to the clan of Cats that lived furthest from the waters of the beach, their dens and nests hidden deep in the warm earth and their camp protected from the worst of the weather.

Three felines sat silently in the wind, watching the faint movement of twolegs that were slowly coming closer and closer with every passing day, the first cat was a mattered black tom, with a gaze that could be mistaken for cold and harsh. His eyes were focused on the destruction behind the Twolegs and their monsters and his body was stiff with tension. Beside this tom cat, sat a calico pelted shecat, her own eyes focused not in the twolegs and their path, but the sky above them, black clouds and heavy air being carried towards them like a blanket of death, the air was heavy with foul scents, nothing the cats had ever smelt before, a dirty and foul smell that had made kits ill from one sniff. 

The last cat was another shecat, her grey fur hiding her in the darkness even with her white paws as she looked on in silent anger at the twolegs. Slowly, a fourth cat approached, her fur protecting her from the harsh winds as she ducked her head and then sat beside the calico shecat, sheltering her from the harsh winds with her long fur.

“Badgerblood.” The tom greeted. “What news do you bring us?”

“Hawktalon has asked that you and the other leaders permit us to join you at the Full Moon gathering that we may discuss all that is happening around our home.” Badgerblood chuffed and told her leader what had happened that the gathering. “Foxchaser would only return if he felt the danger was a threat to all of us.”

“And you trust that everyone will come?” the Cliffclan tom questioned.

“Hawktalon will bring his cats and I have no doubt that Gullchaser and Wavebreaker will show up,” Badgerblood nodded, “This has shaken Hawktalon, never in my moons as speaker for this clan’s Norwegians has he been so determent to have us be there at the Full Moon.” 

The tom gave a soft huff and then turned to the Calico, “Do you think it would be wise, Eaglepelt?” he asked.

The calico nodded though she said nothing.

“And you Stoneclaw?” he meowed turning to his Deputy.

The grey shecat nodded. “If Badgerblood trusts that the Maine Coons will all show up, it would be wrong of us to keep her and our own cats here, Coalstar.” She meowed, “If this danger Foxchaser spoke of is enough to bring him to the Cave of No Moon, it must be something we all need to hear.”

Coalstar gave a nod and turned back to the twolegs and sighed. “Let us hope this danger can be passed.” He huffed before raising his tail to dismiss them and slowly he padded into the tunnels he and his clan called home, silently passing toms and she cats who slept snuggled close together for added warmth in their nests as the largest cats of his clan slept in a large protective circle around the Queens and Kits of his clan, the elders curled up in their nests.

They would have been outside normally at this hour, enjoying the harsh winds against their furs and the scent of clean fresh air. But with the twoleg monsters and all their noise, Coalstar had made it a rule that no cat went up onto the top of the cliffs and so they were using the longer tunnels to get outside and down onto the sandy beaches below.

His clan had hard times ahead, he could feel it in his bones and with only four lives left, Coalstar knew he would not likely see the birth of his mate’s next litter. He spared a glance to the Apprentices and smiled as a brown tabby with a distinct mackerel pattern rolled onto his back and kicked the air with his paws in his sleep. The young of his clan must survive and he would do all in his power to insure that.

As Coalstar laid down in his nest he could only hope that the future brought more sweet dreams to his Clan.

Badgerblood watched her leader settle and sighed softly, cleaning herself before she moved to lay beside a Queen who would soon birth her litter and sent a silent prayer to Starclan that their clans survived this coming trouble.

~~~~~~~

The sun slowly crept up from behind the mountains, bathing the golden sands in its warmth, turning the once black waters of the ocean a shimmering blue as the waves lapped the shore in a gentle caress, the sand slowly warming as swift paws dashed down from the grassy banks and towards the waves, soft splashing until the ocean swallowed the sound of splashing paws.

Beachclan’s early morning hunting patrol had left to hunt for their clan. 

A tiny nose peeked out of the nursery sniffing the air eagerly as giant curious eyes watched the Clan leader as she left her den and gave herself a good stretch as the Clan Medicine Cat came out of her den and quickly padded to the Elder’s den.

“Awake early again little one?” The kit ducked down watching as the huge Norwegian Shecat slowly came out of the Warriors Den and crouched down to stay more level with the kit. “And what, may I ask has your nose this morning?”

“I smells fish.” The kit meowled softly as his pawed the long fur of the shecat beside him.

“I see,” The shecat smiled watching the kit’s mother stir and watch her little one with a knowing gaze. “And you wanted to try and bring your mother and the Queens a fish for breakfast?” she guessed gently licking the kit’s ear.

The kit nodded. “Can you help me Gullchaser?”

Gullchaser smiled and very gently lifted the kit up in her maw and carried him to the freshkill pile, letting him pick out a large fish and then after allowing the kit to cling to her back, she carried the fish back to the nursery and watched as the kit tried to pull the huge pray inside by himself.

Quickly two more kits scrambled over and tried to help their brother pulling the fish inside while Gullchaser gently nudged the fish forwards with them, all under the watchful eyes of the Queens and younger kits, all of whom were purring as they watched the kits trying to be useful for their clan even though they were still too young to be Apprentices.

This was the norm for these kits, every morning, before the sun had fully risen into the sky, the clan would already be up, dawn patrol had been and come back and they were on their ninth hunting patrol, but with how large their clan was, it was to be expected and to try and help, the kits would often wake and try to fetch fresh kill for their mothers.

Gullchaser purred softly as the Queens tucked into their meal and moved away to speak with Sunstar, the golden pelted leader now sitting with the clan deputy, a stout tom named Rippletail for the ripple-like pattern of his silvery coat. The two spoke quietly so as not to wake the cats who were still sleeping but still Gullchaser knew what it was about. 

Taking the Norwegians to the Full Moon Gathering and the ominous feeling of danger that was starting to creep over their Territory. Despite her long service to the clan as a deputy, the newly named Leader of their clan, Sunstar was not showing the same easy and peaceful calm of her predecessors. She was rash at times, and firmly set on keeping Beachclan strong and powerful and at times, that desire blinded her to the dangers around their home.

“If Wavebreaker and Hawktalon are taking their cats then the threat of danger is real. And to forbid breeding must mean that whatever danger it is has even Badgerblood worried.” Rippletail was saying his tail moving back and forth round his paws in worry. “If that old shecat is worried then it must be serious.”

Sunstar huffed. “I do not see why this is such a trouble to you all, Cliffclan lives furthest from us all, they will be the most in danger.”

“And you would be the fool to not think the twolegs could come here.” Gullchaser rumbled as she approached. “Cliffclan is not so far away.” She reminded. “And we are not blessed with swift escape routes if the Twolegs do come to us.”

“Then you believe we should go to this gathering with all the Norwegians?” Sunstar sniffed at the challenging tone of the she cat.

“I do. And this danger is to us all, or Foxchaser would have only gone to his brother, not the Cave of No Moon.” Gullchaser stated with a slight growl. “He was not my own breed, but he was respected when he was with the clans and I would place my life in his paws were he still alive.” 

“Then we shall go.” Sunstar huffed, “But I do not see this being productive.” She added padding off.

“Are you sure of this?” Rippletail asked Gullchaser with a light head bump to her shoulder in greeting.

“She is proud, but sooner or later she will have to learn that this place is not going to follow her every word just because she is leader now. And that she only hold command over us so long as she upholds her end of the truce.” Gullchaser chattered. “How long until you are a proud father?” She purred with a chuckle as Rippletail flicked his tail and glanced at the Nursery. 

“Not long.” He smiled. “Smallnose is almost ready to birth them, Gullswing is with her now.”

Gullchaser smiled, “May starclan be merciful to them.” she prayed and padded off.

~~~~~~~

The Full Moon slowly crept up into the sky, casting its soft silvery light over the Ocean, the moonlight seemed to pool and gather around a hollowed oak tree that had stood or moons above the Clan territories, bathing the grass in an almost silver glow.

From the trees and bushes around the tree, feline shadows began to emerge, some small some big, some old some young but each one with the same welcoming purr as they greeted each other, the largest cats lightly bumping their heads together while the smaller cats nodded and flicked their tails.

Sunstar was the first to take her place on the Hallow Tree’s roots, curling her tail about her paws as she watched the clans mingle together in the moon light, smiling as they settled around the tree, allowing themselves the chance to relax just for the time being, Rippletail laid on the ground below her with his mate, Smallnose. 

The whole of the clans were at this gathering, Elders carried by the larger cats and the kits carried carefully by the Apprentices and their mothers, too many cats were scared of the Twolegs and their constant movement in their territories.

She heard an amused purr and watched as the several Apprentices swarmed over the Maine Coons and Norwegian Cats, pawing their long fur and asking questions rapidly as the large cats rested, allowing the little ones to explore and answering the questions they could.

Coalstar jumped up to his place, nodding politely to Sunstar as he settled down, Stoneclaw sitting below him, her tail twitching as she watched the cats around her, too many cats could draw attention and so she wasn’t shocked to see some cats still hiding in the bushes and trees.

Another large group of cats emerged from eth bushes, led by a gray tom with dark blue eyes that shone black as he walked and his underbelly a dull off white colour as he jumped up to join Coalstar and Sunstar. His medicine cat and sister, an albino followed him closely. She settled beside Wavebreaker, gently applying herbs to an injured kit’s paw as the kit laid safe and warm on Wavebreaker’s tail as they waited for the gathering to start.

“Is everything alright Redeye?” A voice asked behind Redeye as a stumpy tailed tom approached with Shellstar and Littlerock.

“He stepped on a crab,” Redeye explained as the tom gently sniffed the kit. “It’s not serious, but he doesn’t want to walk yet.” She added with a small purr.

“Poor dear.” The tom said softly and dipped his head in greeting to Wavebreaker. “I trust you have enough fresh Mintwater?” he asked.

“I do, thank you Shorttail.” Redeye smiled at the Oceanclan Medicine cat. “You were right about the stones, they helped keep the waters from getting tainted.”

“I am happy to have helped.” Shorttail nodded. “Though I must ask, have you any idea where we might find more Catmint? The Twolegs have ruined my usually stashes.” A silent tap to his shoulder and Shorttail looked back to find Eaglepelt beside him. “You too?” he asked and the shecat nodded.

“We’ve all lost our Catmint.” Another voice stated as Gullswing approached her fellow Medicine cats. “Twolegs everywhere and their cursed monsters have ruined almost all our herbs and our berries.” She added.

Eaglepelt nodded and then flicked her tail back and forth around them all before cocking her head in question.

“Yes, they have completely ruined everything dear.” Redeye nodded in answer to the silent question. “But I have enough Catmint and plenty of juniper berries to spare if you need them?” She offered and her fellow medicine cats nodded then fell silent as the four clan leaders called for hush.

“Cats of the clans.” Coalstar began, his voice seeming to echo lightly as he spoke. “As you have all no doubt noticed, the Twolegs and their monsters have begun to move into our lands, bringing their foul stench and loud roars to our peaceful home. I do not know why they are here, nor has Eaglepelt shown me any signs from Starclan.” He explained, pausing to allow the mumbles of questions and frightened meowls of kits to die down again. “The prey here is not running as it should, the waters grow foul and bitter the further the Twolegs come into our lands, forcing us to move closer to the salt waters. We adults can manage small drinks of this but the Elders, Kits and Queens would die if they drank it.”

“What do you suggest?” Sunstar asked the Cliffclan leader. “All the clan are suffering with lack of good water and the two legs have ruined the herbs and berries for our Medicine cats. The pray is short on land but the salt waters feed us well enough.”

“I ask permission on behalf of my clan that Beachclan allow our Elders, Queens and Kits to pass their lands and drink the fresh waters,” Coalstar stated. “Our hunting may feed us, but we still need fresh water to drink.”

“I doubt it will be safe to do that for long.” Sharkstar huffed as he stepped forwards and speaking loudly so the clans could hear him, “The Twolegs have begun to change the land to suit their liking, they don’t care about us or what they do to our lands.” He reminded. “Whatever they are doing, I doubt it will be good for any of us.”

“Then what shall we do?” A young Warrior asked.

“The Maine Coon Foxchaser gave his clan mates a warning of danger on the night of No Moon.” Shellstar explained and then stepped back as Hawktalon, Badgerblood, Wavebreaker and Gullchaser stepped forwards. “They have come tonight to try and gain a clearer understanding of his last words.”

There was a sudden surge of questions and worried meows until Hawktalon jumped up higher into the Hallow tree to speak, gaining all cats attention with that one movement.

“Cats of the clans, please do not let panic control you,” He pleaded with a soft chuff to calm the little ones at the Gathering. “Foxchaser was my brother and he was a fine Warrior, when he came to the No Moon Cave, he was beaten and bloody attacked by something we have not faced. Starclan willing tonight we may find out more of this danger he sought to warn all the clans of before his death.”

Wavebreaker nodded, his massive form joining Hawktalon with a single leap. “Foxchaser repeated over and over in his dying breaths that we had to warn our clans of danger, but he did not tell us what this danger was. With each day that passes the Twolegs come closer and closer, tainting our waters, taking our lands and ruining our herbs. He may have meant them but I have not seen any Twoleg cause the injuries Foxchaser had suffered.” 

There was a loud chorus of questions and worried meows and fretting Queens as they huddled their Kits close as if that would protect them.

Badgerblood chuffed as she stepped up. “This danger Foxchaser spoke of is a danger to all of us. For that reason, we have agreed that until it passes no Norwegian or Maine Coon will breed. We cannot bring kits into this world in such uncertain times. For that same reason we ask that no more Queens come to be until this time is over.”

“What of those who are expecting kits?” Smallnose asked.

“We cannot stop you raising your kits, but be aware that we are going to reach tough times ahead and that while we are there to protect you, we cannot promise we will all be there at the end.” Hawktalon stated. “If this danger is enough to cause such a worry in the cats who live outside the clans, than it is wrong of us to ignore it.” He added.

“Agreed.” Sharkstar stated. “For that reason, we ask that any cat who notices something odd or unfamiliar in the forest, no matter how small it may seem, reports it to us or the larger cats immediately and that no Kit leave their camp without their mother.”

“Now just a minute,” Sunstar spoke up, “Our clans have always lived separately and by our own rules, why should we suddenly start following the same ones just because of some warning we do not yet know the extent of?”

“Would you rather continue in ignorance and wind up dead?” Gullchaser spat. “If we ignore this we could die!”

“Twolegs have come and gone in our lands for moons, why should this time be any different?” Sunstar demanded.

“Because there are more of them now, they are ripping our home apart at the edges and they will keep coming close and closer until there is nothing left!” Sharkstar hissed.

“Stop fighting!” Redeye yowled and the medicine cats moved to stand with her, each one with a look of anger and unspoken fury at Sunstar’s instance to make little of the danger they all faced. “This is a gathering of peace not a place for a new leader to try and out shine your predecessor.” She added with a hiss.

“Easy.” Sharkstar purred gently brushing his tail against his sister’s flank.

“The Albino is right.” Badgerblood chuffed and purred, “This place is not meant for petty bickering between a newly gifted leader and her seniors.” She added as Gullchaser gave her leader a stern glare. “Now, let us continue this gathering in peace.”

“Agreed.” Coalstar nodded though he and Shellstar sat between Sunstar and Sharkstar from then on.

The gathering lasted longer than most, with new rules being set down for all the clans much to the reluctance of Sunstar as they tried to prepare for whatever danger was coming their way while the large Cats sat away from the leaders and seemed to become lost in the stars above them.

It was a little kitten fearful meowl that brought all the clan’s unspoken fears to the surface when he asked. “What will we do if the Danger is bad?”

Sharkstar couldn’t form words. 

Coalstar looked away.

Shellstar closed his eyes.

Sunstar struggled to think.

What would they do?

“The moon is setting.” Hawktalon at last spoke up.

“Then let us go home and rest.” Sharkstar murred. “This gathering has given us the chance to speak of the danger and to try and make sure we are not affected by it. We can do nothing more than that.” 

“Agreed.” Coalstar nodded. “Until the next time we meet, safe travels and may the Stars guild your paths.”

~~~~~~~

Eaglepelt listened as the twolegs rip and tear at the earth beneath their feet with their monsters, feeding trees into their roaring bellies and filling them with the rocks and stones she had known from birth. They were getting closer to the Camp, so close that Cliffclan Kits were refusing to sleep now their homes echoed with the cry of Monsters. 

It had been two nights since the gathering and starclan forbid it had become too dangerous for even the Norwegians to leave the cave tunnels now. They instead trekked towards Beachclan territory for food and to fetch fresh water back from rain puddles with moss for the Kits and Elders, Coalstar was worried, his fur had started to malt from the stress.

She was mute, with no voice to soothe the fears of her clan mates or the kits that now rushed into her den pleading for Starclan to make the Monsters go away, so instead she lay with them, gently nuzzling and grooming them in the darkness, silently protecting them from the nightmares that haunted them every night now that the Twolegs were so much closer.

They would soon be over the Camp. 

Eaglepelt prayed for the safety of her clan in the dark times that she knew would soon be upon them.


	2. A vision

Chapter two.

 

The sun slowly sank down into the gentle waves of the ocean, casting long shadows over the shore. 

Hawktalon gently nudged the last of the kittens into their nests, smiling as their mothers curled around them, humming and purring soft tunes to help them settle. Apprentices yawned an curled up into their nests, bidding good night to the Maine Coons as they placed fresh feathers and soft grass by the dens for the morning.

Shellstar stepped out of Shorttail’s den, having checked on the Goldensand as her body had started to ache with the familiar pains of a Queen soon to go into labour, while Seafoam sat outside the medicine cat’s den, the silent assurance to the Queen that she was protected.

Tanglepaw, now named Tangletail was slowly padding around the inner walls, searching for any weak points as part of her silent duty until the sun rose to prove to Starclan she was ready to be a warrior. Pausing and balancing on her hind paws when she found a weak spot and silently began to repair and strengthen the hole.

Maine Coon warriors sat around the camp in silence, filling their duty as new warriors to watch over all they loved and had sworn to protect, their eyes sharp and their ears high to listen for any threat that may come.

 

Rippletail laid curled up around his newborn kits and mate, softly nuzzling her and purring to sooth the little ones as they wiggled and twitched in their nest as Smallnose gently bathed her son, tiny paws blindly searching their fur as they lay snuggled and warm between their parents fur.

Gullswing quietly placed a small bundle of herbs beside the new parents, a silent request that he feed his mate them when she was finished bathing her kits before she padded off and shooed away the Apprentices to their den for the night.

Gullchaser sat with her paws under her fur as Sunstar slept in her den, she watched as Gullswing sat at the edge of camp, looking up to the sea birds that chattered and called as if panicked and worried at the Medicine Cat. Trying to warn her some might say, others would say it were madness.

For Gullswing, it was old ways that never died. Birds were both pray and early warning for the Beachclan cats, the skies filled with birds and their sweet song meant all was well, but when the birds were frantic and screamed out in fear and frantically sought the safety of the higher skies or when the sky fell silent of birds, it meant ill will was to befall them if they did not act fast.

 

Sharkstar laid beside Tidechaser, his mate her pale gray fur almost hiding her against his side as she slept in Redeye’s den, recovering from a recent injury as Redeye quietly arranged her herbs, the soft lapping of the sea soothing the whole camp into their nightly rest, Wavebreaker pushing a small bundle of moss into the den as he settled outside Redeye’s den.

Brokentooth lightly nudged the Apprentices into their nests as their home grew dark and the sky twinkled with the welcome light of Starclan show down on them, softly purring and nuzzling the smallest Apprentice as the shecat laid down and yawned bigly. Little kits meowled and whined as they struggled to stay awake as their mothers soothed them to sleep with warmth and soft songs of the sea.

Softpelt stretched her body and curled protectively around the newly named Apprentices, humming softly and purring as they slowly began to drift off, silently dreaming of the days they would soon have under the tender care of their Mentors and the wonderful things they would learn about their home.

An Elder sat atop the camp, his old fur swaying lightly in the sea breeze as he watched over his home and watched his leader with knowing eyes. “Such happiness, such love… I pray you will allow his lives to last just that little longer.” He pleaded softly to seemingly no one.

Until a large shimmering cat flittered into life beside him, his huge body dusted in stars as he looked down at the camp. “I cannot grant what he has already lost.”

“But you can grant him hope, grant him one last litter, allow us that chance.” He pleaded, “Our line can not end with us…”

“It is not my place to grant him the litter he seeks.” The Star dusted cat said, “That is for her to choose, Sealtooth and we both know she will not force the matter.”

“Are we doomed then to die?” he asked.

“All things come to an end, as you well know.” The Starclanner reminded, “Prepare yourself Sealtooth, for the future is not a bright nor calm as you may think.” He added as the wind suddenly grew strong and wild as if enraged.

 

Stoneclaw gently placed an Apprentice into their nests while Queens hushed and soothed their kits for the night, covering them with the old prey pelts they had managed to find, they weren’t as soft as they use to be but they kept the kits warm and helped them feel safe as the Monsters began to rumble and groan above them.

It was getting impossible to sleep well with their constant noise.

Eaglepelt sat outside her clan’s camp, her eyes watching closely as her ears stood high on her head, listening to every sound she heard for any warning of danger, she heard Coalstar coming up behind her but she didn’t turn away, she had to keep her eyes on the twolegs.

“Any change?” Coalstar questioned as he brushed his head against her shoulder.

The muted cat shook her head slightly, but before anything more could be said, the birds that had been settled on the rocks and in the trees above them began to call out and scatter, circling and squawking in panic and fear as the ground began to shake and tremble around the two cats. 

Eaglepelt nudged Coalstar and turned to the entrance of the caves, running down the tunnel and deliberately letting her claws scratch and scrap the ground, the only sound of warning she could make as Coalstar yowled behind her.

“Wake up! Everyone up! Wake up! Get out of here!!! Carry the kits! Get out! All of you! Go! Go! Get out of the caves! Run!!!” The Leader yowled as they two of them broke into the Camp, “EVERYCAT OUT!!!! NOW!” he commanded over the flurry of movement that erupted at his command, kits squealing as they were snatched up by able cats and carried away, elders and expecting queens lifted onto the back of the Norwegian cats and carried into the tunnels as they raced away from camp. 

The roof of the caves began to shake and tremble, sending stones and dirt down over the cats as they scattered out of their home, Queens calling to their kits as Mentors and Apprentices paired up with them, Norwegians carrying the weak and young with practiced ease as they ran into the darkness of their rapidly falling apart camp. 

“Head for the beach! It’s our only chance!!!” Badgerblood yowled. “Hurry!! Every cat out! Go!” 

“Help!!!”

Coalstar skidded to a stop as the voice behind him, seeing that one of the apprentice’s had stopped and was trying to pull a blind kit from the camp, its tiny claws tightly clutching the ground refusing to move in fear. Using his claws to grab the ground and force himself back into the camp and snatch the kit by the scruff and pushed the apprentice forwards seconds before a terrible foul smelling monster’s tooth smashed into the roof of their home and deep into the earth where the kit had been as Coalstar raced down the tunnels, the apprentice at his side and the kit tightly held in his teeth as he ran.

He could hear his clan ahead of him, their claws cutting and scratching the ground as they ran, he could feel it under paw as he raced through the tunnels, their echoed calls and commands from his deputy as she lead the group out, mothers calling and chattering for their kits as Warriors ushered their Apprentices on.

“Stay together!”  
“Head for the beach!”  
“Get the Queens and Kits out of here!”

They reached the beach and Coalstar forced himself to keep running as his clanmates yowled and screamed around him, cursing and spitting as Twoleg traps closed on them, trapping them from their clanmates as they tried to escape.

“Starclan help us!” he prayed.

“Coalstar! This way!!” Badgerblood yowled her huge form waiting for him at the water’s edge. “Hurry!!”

“Run lad!” Coalstar instructed the Apprentice at his side hearing the twolegs chasing them, “when you hit the water keep running, your paws will carry you against the current, keep your head up and pray!”

He wanted to turn back, he wanted to turn round and change the twolegs, he wanted to save his cats from whatever horror the twolegs had for them. But he couldn’t. He had to protect the clan he had left and pray for all his clan mates that they would be safe as he raced into the waves, lifting the kit up out of the water as he felt the tide pull him further and further away from the shore line.

~~~~~~~

Redeye sat up hearing the echoing screams and yells outside of their Sentries, Maine Coons yowling and hissing in fury to wake the whole of Rustclan.

Sharkstar and Wavebreaker were already outside, watching in horror as Twoleg monsters swarmed their territory with fouls scents and loud roars. “Starclan have mercy on us.” Sharkstar prayed then stood, “We must leave!” he yowled down at his cats. “We must leave the Camp! Now! All of you to the water’s edge, Help the Queens and their Kits, carry the elders if you must! Hurry now we haven’t much time!”

“Twolegs are here and they bring more monsters then I have ever seen. Carry the elders and expecting Queens, head for the salt waters and then swim for the Oceanclan border.” Wavebreaker commanded. “Quickly now,” he added and nudged Redeye towards the exit of their camp.

“Stay with her Wavebreaker.” Sharkstar ordered as he helped his mate to her feet and walked beside her, with every step she took she winced and panted heavily, the cobwebs and kelp around her right hind leg doing little to ease the pain of her injury. “Come on love, we have to leave.”

The shecat smiled despite her pain, “I can go anywhere with you, my love.” She assured letting him lead her along the rocks and pools away from their home and towards the border crossing of their land and then carefully he left her with Redeye while he stepped into the shallows, feeling the strong pull of the currents below starting to change. 

“The waters are retreating.” Wavebreaker growled to his leader, though his voice betrayed his worry. “The Kits and Queens will never make it across the raging waters at the broader.”

“They will if we are swift.” Sharkstar said. “Help the Queens and Kits cross, tell them to call for help when you reach the middle, Shellstar will-”

All eyes turned back as a terrible ear bursting thunder clap echoed around them and watched in horror as the dead monster that had been their home for moons was ripped from the rocks and then struck by a huge twoleg ball on thick spider webs sending the dead monster into the raging waters that had fed them for many moons.

“Our home!” Brokentooth yowled.

“Into the water! Now!” Sharkstar commanded. “Swim for the Oceanclan shore line!!” he added as the Maine Coons slipped into the waters and swam alongside the Queens and carried the Elders on their backs as Warriors swam behind them, allowing Apprentices to hold to their tails as they swam.

The currents became stronger and stronger with each passing moment, pulling apprentices aside and towards the raging waters as they swam, already frightened kits were squealing and frantically calling for help, Redeye growled and forced herself to swim against the current, pushing Tidechaser along with her body as the two of them fell behind the rest of the clan, despite their desperate attempts to swim against he retreating waters.

“We’ll never make it…” Tidechaser trembled as she felt the medicine cat trying to nudge her along.

“Yes we will.” Redeye tried to assure though she could feel her strength fading as they fought the strengthening currents.

“Hang on!” A voice called out and Sharkstar saw Oceanclan cats, Warriors and Apprentices alike jumping into the waters and cutting through the wicked current with ease, Hawktalon swimming out with his fellow Maine Coons at his side to catch the cats who were being dragged out to the raging waters and guiding them back to the safety of Oceanclan shores.

“Get them back to camp! Tell Shorttail to heal them as best he can!” he heard Shellstar order before a powerful force smashed his hind legs and Sharkstar yowled in pain as he was dragged under the waters, tossed and dragged this way and that like some kind of prey as pain throbbed in his hind leg, where he could see blood oozing from the gash there.

A powerful jaw grabbed his scruff and pulled him from the waters embrace and dragged him partly to shore. “I got you Sharkstar!” Tangletail chuffed as she dragged him higher from the water, “Your leg!”

“I’m fine, Tangletail... My Clan-”

“Sharkstar!”

The panicked scream of his mate drew Sharkstar’s attention back to the water as his mate and sister were pulled further and further away by the raging currents.

“Not on my life!” Hawktalon snarled out and the Oceanclan Maine Coon raced down the shore, jumping into the water.

“Hang on!” Tangletail yelled already following her father along the shore line.

Sharkstar forced himself to stand, ignoring the bleeding gash to his left side as he pushed himself to run, desperate to find something to help is mate and sister as Hawktalon reached the two, managing to get Tidechaser on his back while trying to drag Redeye from the waters as he swam, only for the current to snatch her from him. 

“I’ll get her!” Tangletail jumped in after the white cat, her fur cutting through the water with ease as she reached the cat and grabbed her scruff, fighting the currents as she turned and tried to drag the coughing and spluttering shecat back to shore, keeping the medicine cat’s head above the water as best she could as she fought the currents.

Inches from the shore, a terrible force smashed Tangletail’s underbelly and dragged both shecats under and Tangletail lost her grip on the other cat as the currents threw them both this way and that before a powerful force yanked Tangletail to the surface.

“I got you.” Brokentooth of Rustclan hissed dragging her out of the water.

“Redeye!” Tangletail wheezed, “Get Redeye!”

“We can’t reach her!” one of the Elders yelled.

“I can!” Sharkstar snarled and flung himself back into the waters. “Sister!!”

“Sharkstar no!” Tidechaser yowled only to bee grabbed by an Elder of her clan and held back from the waters. “Sharkstar!”

“Sister!? Redeye answer me!” Sharkstar yowled as he fought to keep his head up, swimming towards the white form that floated ahead of him. “Redeye!” She gave no answer and before he could close his teeth around her scruff she sank under the waves. “Sister!? Sister!!!”

“Sharkstar!” Brokentooth yowled as he swam to his leader. 

“Find my sister!” the Rustclan leader bellowed as he was grabbed by the scruff and dragged away. “No! My sister! Get my sister! Brokentooth that is an order!” 

“She’s gone!” his clanmate hissed, “We cannot save her now! She is beyond us!”

“No!! Let go! Get Redeye! REDEYE!!!!”

“I’m sorry.” Brokentooth hissed as Sharkstar fought against him to try and return to the waters until at last the leader’s body convulsed and went limp from strain, exhortation and blood loss.

~~~~~~~

Sunstar sat in horrified silence as she watched the twolegs destroy what was once Cliffclan’s home, her whole clan woken by the terrified screams and pleas of cats who had been caught echoed around them, pleading for Starclan’s aid in the darkness.

“Starclan save us all.”

“Sunstar?” Rippletail meowed. “What do we do?”

“Help! Help us!!” A voice squealed from the ocean and before anyone could stop her, Gullswing raced from camp and towards the voice, several young she-cats at her tail as the waves washed half drowned and shaken Cliffclan cats ashore, kits and Apprentices being carried out of the deep waters by their mothers and Mentors as huge shadows surged back and forth from the waves, dragging more and more cats from the water before they could be dragged out to sea.

“Grate Starclan!”

“Help us! Please! Our kits! Our elders! Please!” Stoneclaw pleaded as she dragged a heavily breathing elder tom from the waves. “Please!”

“Get them out of the water! Get them to dry sand! Quickly!” Gullswing hissed as she arrived, kicking sand into the waves as she helped Stoneclaw carry the tom, her clanmates dashing into the deeper waters to help the other clan cats to safety, carrying the coughing and spluttering kits to the safety of the Beachclan Norwegians for warmth as their mothers counted and called for their kits, frantically searching for their young when they got no immediate answers. 

“Sunstar!”

The golden she-cat searched the waters and spotted Coalstar swimming frantically from the waves, carrying the tiny kit he had saved with him as Gullchaser approached, taking the kit in her tail and quickly rubbing his tiny body dry with her paws.

“What are they doing?” Sunstar asked in horror as she saw the terror, anger and fear in the older leader’s eyes. “Your clan… the cliffs…”

“Ruined! Destroyed by them!” Coalstar spat as he looked to where his home had once been, “They are coming here! You must get your clan out! Get them out now! While you have time!” he insisted. “Get everyone up and go! Get away from this place before you meet our fate!”

“But… this is our home we cannot abandon it!”

“We have no choice!” A large Norwegian tom snarled out. “They twolegs will come here , they will destroy all of us! We must leave!”

“Where would we go?” Rippletail asked though he was already waking the cats of his clan, Queens with kits carrying their little ones while Warriors picked up young Apprentices, ready to run.

“Head for the Hallow Tree!” Badgerblood yowled in panic from the waves and she raced up the shore, two young Apprentices clinging to her back and a single frightened kit in her teeth. “They are coming!”

“Run!! Everyone run now!!” Gullchaser ordered.

“Every cat to the Hallow Tree!!” Sunstar yowled as she saw the blinding eyes of the twoleg Monsters approaching from the cliffs. “Run!”

“Stay together!!” Coalstar yowled to his clan as they began to run again, spurred on by panic and fear as the roar of twoleg monsters became louder and louder behind them.

~~~~~~~

“Let me go Sealtooth!! I have to get to him! Let go!” Tidechaser snarled and spat as she tried to claws her away to her mate as the elder of her clan held her down.

“You’re no use to him if you drown too!” The elder holding her down hissed.

“Sharkstar! Sharkstar! My love talk to me!” Tidechaser pleaded.

“He’s lost a life.” 

Hawktalon bowed his head shaking in fury as he watched Brokentooth silently lay the Rustclan leader down on the shore, his head bowed and his eyes glazed with sorrow. 

“I couldn’t save her… I… I tried but… but the water….” Tangletail tried to say only to hush as her father lightly pressed his head to her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault my child, go now, back to the camp and help where you can.” Hawktalon chuffed softly.

“Yes father.” She said and slowly padded into the bushes, head low and tail dragging.

“How many lives?” Shellstar asked quietly.

“That was his eighth.” Wavebreaker said.

The body of his leader convulsed and spat out foul salt and dirt filled water before the tom broke down, his body shaking with heart wrenching sobs as tears flooded down his face. No cat said a word at the show of emotion from the normally cold cat, not even Tidechaser as she laid beside her mate, gently swiping her tongue over his ear as he wailed, broken by the loss of his sister.

Wavebreaker nudged Brokentooth gently. “Go with the others and see to them as best you can, I will bring him.” He stated.

“Yes.” Brokentooth nodded and then slowly padded off, dragging his paws as he went.

Hawktalon nodded to Shellstar as the Oceanclan leader padded away silently, leaving the four cats alone for the moment.

He returned to his clan and found his Maine Coons curled protectively around the Rustclan kits and Apprentices as their mothers and Queens were tended by Shorttail, three elders of Rustclan were already being surrounded by their clanmates.

“Shorttail?” he asked, watching the tom rush back and forth from Warriors, Kits and Apprentices with herbs and gentle words.

“The shock was too much for them, the Kits and Apprentices must be kept warm and calm or they could follow.” Shorttail explained as Shallowkit raced towards him with more of his herbs in her tiny teeth. “Thank you dear.”

“Listen!” Wavekit meowled as loud as she could and all ears went up and a loud rumbling and echoing growls of twoleg monsters before another echoing clap of twoleg thunder ripped through the air.

“Not good.” Shorttail hissed.

“Every Cat able runs for the Hallow Tree right now!” Shellstar yowled.

“Carry those who cannot move swiftly! Any herb from the medicine cat den you can find!” Hawktalon ordered as he arrived, carrying Tidechaser on his back as Wavebreaker carried Sharkstar, following the cats of his clan as they gathered everything they could and rushed from Oceanclan camp, leaving just as they heard the threes and thorn walls of the camp breaking and crumbling under the two leg monsters as they ran through the deep undergrowth towards the safety of the Hallow Tree.

“Don’t stop until we reach the Hallow Tree!” Tangletail yowled, taking the time to move to the back of the group, nudging the slower runners along while keeping an ear and eye behind them as they moved, helping a Rustclan Elder as he stumbled behind his clan mates.

“Come on old tom, you’re not dying here!”

“I don’t plan on dying for long time my dear.” The tom assured and Tangletail recognized his voice from days when she had been at gatherings, his skills of catching seal pups were legendary to all the clans. “My little brother needs me now… we are the last of our line.”

“Sealtooth…”

“You did what you could for our sister, no cat in starclan can ask more of you than that.” The elder assured as he leant against her for support as they walked. “I thank you for that.”

 

They reached the Hallow Tree as the last of their home was crushed under the Monsters and twolegs, Elders curing the twolegs to all the darkest places while kits trembled and snuggled close to their mothers for protection, the Maine Coons softly nudging and curling around the still panicking Apprentices and Elders to keep them from going into shock all over again as Hawktalon laid down and let Tidechaser off his back while Wavebreaker gently braced himself against the tree so Sharkstar could climb up to join Shellstar.

“Our homes… our territories.” Shellstar hissed. “All of it gone…”

“Damn them,” Sharkstar hissed, shaking with rage as he glared towards the remains of his territory, watching the twoleg monsters tore up the trees and shifted the rocks he had grown up around with his sister at his side. “Damn them all to the darkest places in this world!”

Tangletail hissed in warning only to stop as a Beachclan Apprentice burst from the bushes and kept running, until they were hidden under the Hallow Tree, soon followed by other Beachclan cats and Cliffclan cats, all panicked and frantically searching for a place to stop.

Badgerblood ran head first into Tangletail, causing them both to tumble and roll into Hawktalon and Wavebreaker as Gullchaser skidded to a stop inches from the cat pile up, panting frantically, her tail stiff and her eyes wide as she looked around, doing her best to count all her clan mates as she heard them trying to explain all at once what had happened.

“We know.” Sharkstar spat in fury as Coalstar and Sunstar jumped up to join him and Shellstar. “Cursed twolegs!”

“Where is Redeye?” Gullswing asked Shorttail as she helped the tom tend the many cats now laid shaking on the soft grass.

Shorttail shook his head sadly. “She did not make it across the retreating waters.”

“May the Ocean be merciful,” Gullswing prayed softly as she spotted Eaglepelt tending her clans’ Apprentices.

Listening to the distant roars of the twoleg monsters left no doubt in any cats mind that their homes and the cats who had been caught during their run were either long gone in the back of a twoleg monster or had been sent to Starclan by some cruel means.

 

Tangletail carefully pushed soft earth over the lifeless body of an Elder from Cliffclan, as Brokentooth gently placed another lifeless cat into the ground close by, neither spoke a word as Redfeather of Cliffclan and Graveltail of Beachclan dug more graves for their dead clan mates.

So much had happened so fast and for some it was too much, each clan had lost elders and the stress had sent many Queens into early kitting, the results had been mixed, even with three Medicine cats to help some Kits and Queens had not survived and the fear of the clans was so strong that Hawktalon, Wavebreaker, Gullchaser and Badgerblood were sat with the leaders talking in hushed tones as their clans tried to settle for the night at the Hallow Tree.

Maine Coons and Norwegians laid side by side, acting as warm protective walls of fur for the terrified Kits and Queens no matter their clan, Apprentices slept with Warriors at their sides, some shaking even in their sleep.

A warrior of Cliffclan was humming a soft tune for the motherless Kits as the survivors fed them, a Beachclan tom placed a gull down before a Rustclan Queen and Elder, Rustclan shecats brought soft feathers, moss and grasses for bedding while Oceanclan toms patrolled the ‘boarder’ of the Hallow to give them some safety against the twoleg Monsters if they came.

She paused as a tail brushed her back and she looked up to see Brokentooth beside her. “They’re calling us together.” The tom said nodding towards the leaders at the tree.

She nodded and padded alongside him as the large cats gathered and sat with their ears up and their tails still.

“We have lived apart as breeds for too long,” Hawktalon began, “for too long we have allowed breed and old lines to keep up apart and now, we have lost the homes Starclan lead us too. If we are to survivor again, change must come.”

“Change?” Redfeather asked.

“We can no longer live apart if the clans are to survive.” Badgerblood stated. “We must ask Polarise that the laws against our union be forgotten.” She explained.

“What do you mean?” Brokentooth asked.

“We mean that from this night on, breed no longer matters. Our laws have too long stated that we stand apart in breed, that we cannot live side by side in harmony. It is time we change that law.” Gullchaser chuffed. “We no longer live in the mountains, we need never return to those hated roots. But without home in ruin here, we may yet have to travel through them.”

“What is to be done?” Tangletail asked.

Wavebreaker smiled and together, he and Hawktalon turned to Badgerblood and Gullchaser. “Tonight, beneath the stars and moon under the gaze of our ancestors and by the light of Polaris and all his clan; we the Maine Coons of Lower Rocks, stand unafraid and willing to shatter the law that separate us from you, the Norwegian Cats of Highest Rocks. Do you accept our offer and agree to stand beside us, not as allies, but as siblings?”

There was a murmur of shock and confusion as Gullchaser and Badgerblood nodded. “Tonight, beneath the stars and moon under the gaze of our ancestors and by the light of Polaris and all his clan; we the Norwegian Cats of Highest Rocks, stand unafraid and willing to shatter the law that separate us from you, the Maine Coons of Lower Rocks. We accept your offer and agree to stand with you as siblings.” 

“Then let it be, from this moment forth, that the law of forbidding us to befriend, care and tend one another, no matter the breed, is forgotten.” Hawktalon said.

“Let this night be the start of a long and lasting life as kin.” Badgerblood nodded.

“No longer shall we see strangers in one another.” Wavebreaker meowed softly. “Only kin.”

“Then let this be the start of a long life, brothers.” Gullchaser purred.

 

Gullswing felt a cool breeze at her side and paused, just long enough to catch the eyes of the other two medicine cats before her world went white and she found herself laid on soft, lush grass under a sky so filled with stars that she couldn’t hope to count them all.

She was in some kind of clearing with Eaglepelt and Shorttail looking around in wonderment and awe as a soft breeze carried the smell of prey, herbs, and other cats to them.

“Where are we?”

“Where you must go.” A familiar voice said and all three turned to see a familiar red eyed Albino cat sat in the air above them. 

“Redeye?” Shorttail asked. 

“Tell Sharkstar I love him… tell him I will watch him from the stars as he has always watched over me,” The starry shecat pleaded.

The three nodded and then Eaglepelt stepped forwards and swept her tail to the area around them. 

“This is where you must go,” Redeye told them as she began to fade and the winds around them began to pick up, becoming cold and harsh like a storm from the sea. “Take the clans and go towards the mountains…”

“How will we know we are going the right way?!” Gullswing questioned into the winds, flattening herself into the grass. “Redeye tell us how to guild the clans!”

“Follow the path of the rising sun to the place where River and Wind rule with Thunder and Shadow. Follow the path of the sun and you will have a new home…”

“Will we all be there at the end?” Shorttail asked. “Please!! Tell us if we will all make it!” he begged as the grass became snow and the sounds of running paws surrounded the three of them, cats who ran with the stars in their pelts and the sea at their paws.

“Four shall become Two… Two shall make Six… Four shall become Two… Two shall make Six…” 

“Which two?!” Gullswing yowled into the sky as their ancestors began to circle them 

“Follow the path of the rising sun to the place where River and Wind rule with Thunder and Shadow.” 

“Four shall become Two… Two shall make Six…” 

“Follow the path of the rising sun to the place where River and Wind rule with Thunder and Shadow.” 

“Four shall become Two… Two shall make Six…”

“Follow the path of the rising sun to the place where River and Wind rule with Thunder and Shadow!”

“Four shall become Two… Two shall make Six…”

“Which two?!” Gullswing yowled before suddenly it all stopped.

Eaglepelt looked around, wide-eyed and shaking from what they had seen before quickly rushing towards the Hallow Tree with Shorttail and Gullswing at her heels.

~~~~~~~

The news from the medicine cats had been disturbing to everyone, a journey now would likely be the death of many kits and many warriors as well, but with all that had happened they knew they could not stay here any longer their homes were gone and even now Tangletail could hear the Monsters destroying what the clans had loved and for many moons.

To leave all they had known for so long, to leave this place that had been home and place her paws on the same mountain her ancestors had once fought to keep for themselves against the Norwegians, the idea frightened her not because it was dangerous, but because there were still cats today who had not followed the blessing from Starclan all those moons ago and stayed in the mountains, still locked in that bloody battle for control…

To take the clans there, with kits as young as they have now would be the most deadly part of this journey for the Maine Coons and Norwegians, she knew what he breeds were capable of doing to each other, she had seen her father sparring with Badgerblood moons ago and seen how deadly the strikes and moves could become, she had seen Wavebreaker take down more than one cat alone, and Gullchaser, the apparent ‘weakest’ of them all could take down both her father and Wavebreaker with ease.

The scary part was that they never used their claws in their fights.

Tangletail didn’t want to see what happened when they didn’t unsheathe their claws.

“The sun is rising.” Sunstar said looking towards the mountain as shadows began to fall.

Hawktalon nodded. “Are we ready?”

Shellstar nodded. “Cats of the clans,” he began. “Gather around and listen well.” He pleaded softly watching with a heavy heart and grieving Queens and Mates slowly heaved themselves from their nests and gathered around with heavy hearts and tear stained faces.

“We have lost many cats, cats who did not deserve to leave our clans so suddenly. Cats who will never be forgotten.” Coalstar began, his eyes falling on the orphaned kits of his clan as they wiggled and snuggled close to the warmth of their adopted mothers. “But Starclan has sent our Medicine cats a message, a sign that we may yet find peace and safety.”

“Follow the path of the rising sun to the place River and Wind, rule with Thunder and Shadow.” Shorttail explained.

“A journey? With kits this young?” Smallnose asked.

“We have no choice.” Sunstar meowed. “We have no home here any longer and we have no place amongst the twolegs.” 

“But… how will they survive?”

“They will not be alone.” Hawktalon assured. “We travel with you, our furs will keep the cold from them in leaf bare and we can carry any kit who is too tired to walk on our backs as we have before. We will all make this journey.” 

“What of those who have no yet kittened?” Softpaw’s mother Goldensand called out from the back, her body still large with kits.

“We are going to be there for you.” Shorttail assured. 

“We must follow this sign if we are to find a new home, new hope for our futures.” Sharkstar meowled, “to insure the deaths of our clan mates was not in vain.” He added.

“We’re going over there?” Wavekit asked suddenly pointing with her paw at the huge mountain at the edge of their homeland.

“Yes.” Tangletail said.

“But, isn’t that where you come from?” Softpaw asked.

“It was our home once.” Wavebreaker nodded. “But no longer,” he assured.

“So.” Ripplekit began. “It will be an adventure?” he asked.

“Yes.” Badgerblood said, “A very long, very dangerous adventure, but if we stick together and help each other, we can make it.”

“You won’t leave us?” Shallowkit asked.

“Not so long as there is life in us,” Hawktalon assured.

 

Coalstar stood ready, a tiny kit hanging from his teeth as the mother walked beside him, her own teeth carrying the sibling of the one he carried, Brokentooth carried an elder over his back as they began to move, the young and strong around the edges of the group, the young and elderly in the middle, Hawktalon and Wavebreaker at the front while Gullchaser and Badgerblood behind.

Tangletail carried Goldensand on her back as the Queen was unable to walk swiftly while expecting kits, followed closely by Softpaw as he lead Wavekit, Shallowkit and Ripplekit with the other Apprentices, each one carrying a bundle of herbs as they walked on heavy paws, no cat looking back towards what little remained of their home as they followed the larger cats into the thick undergrowth and foliage.

“Will we all make it?” A soft voice asked and Tangletail glanced back to see a young kit, barely a moon old hanging from his mother’s maw, innocent eyes shining with hope and wonderment as he waited for an answer.

“Pray that we will my son and always remember that even if we are not there physically, we will always watch you from Starclan.” The Queen stated.

Shellstar walked beside a grieving Queen as she walked with her head bowed and eyes dripping with tears as she followed the group, Sunstar silently followed Rippletail and his mate, carrying herbs for them while the two parents carried they kits, mercifully the two had survived the stress of the sudden move and were content to listen to their parents gentle purring as they were carried around.

Sharkstar walked beside his mate, letting her lean on him as her side continued to cause her small pains but nothing she couldn’t handle as they walked deeper into the shadow of the mountain, shadowy forms becoming little more than forgotten scents as the cats left the home they have lived in for moons.

A lone cat sat atop the Hallow Tree, having watched the clans silently as they spoke and rested in the night and only now did he stand, his star dusted pelt shimmering faintly as he jumped down to the grassy ground and gently pushed his ghostly paw into the ground. The soft soil moving under paw until he faded away completely in the sunlight.

A lone paw print remained, etched into the earth forever more.


	3. A past best forgotten

Chapter three.

They walked for many nights and days, passing lands that should have been home to small families of Cats only to find nothing for a long time, now and then they would pause and allow the injured or tried to rest and send hunting parties out to bring food, drinking their fill from the small clear streams and puddles as they walked while Kits and Apprentices stayed in the shadow of their senior clan mates, trying to be brave as they moved closer and closer to the Mountain territory that had been home to the Maine Coons and Norwegians so many Moons before they came to the clans.

They told stories of the past they had here, the terrible battles that had left many older Maine Coons and Norwegians scared and disfigured, stories of how Hawktalon and Wavebreaker had once stood shoulder to shoulder against Badgerblood and Gullchaser as enemies, an image no clan cat could see happening.

Younger Maine Coons, those born in the clans away from this place seemed to grow stern and cold, their furs brisling and their tails stiff as they waited for some unseen danger to jump out as they paused once again to allow the Queens to drink, Kits yawned and meowled tiredly as they were gently groomed and washed.

Hawktalon’s ears were high and moved at every slight sound while Badgerblood and Gullchaser watched the shadows for any signs of danger, Wavebreaker stood beside the leaders, body tense and his claws extended.

“Something?” Sharkstar asked.

“We should have run into a patrol by now.” Wavebreaker said, “We passed three faint markers at their boarders.” He added.

“So, where are they?” Coalstar asked.

“We don’t know.” Hawktalon said. “But we are not waiting for them.” he added helping an elder to their paws again. “We can reach the caves by sundown if we are swift pawed.” 

“Lead on.” Shellstar nodded, picking up Wavekit as Shallowkit and Ripplekit were carried by two other warriors, their mother carried on Tangletail’s back close behind them.

On they went, deeper into the territory until the grass began to thin under paw and harsh, cold stone began to creep out of the ground, trees and bushes became fewer and fewer until only open sky remained above them.

“Kits and small Apprentices underneath Warriors, now.” Wavebreaker ordered and felt three small forms under his belly as he walked, “Stay under us, large birds will not snatch you if you are underneath a larger cat.”

Tangletail smiled as she felt a small body close to her paws, quick steps to keep up with her larger strides and like all cats she slowed her pace, allowing the kits to stay hidden but also give them time to catch their breath while moving faster to keep themselves hidden.

Something caught her eye and she froze, giving a deep growl and unsheathed her claws.

“Tangletail?” Goldensand asked and everyone paused looking at the Calico shecat before following her gaze, spotting what had made the Maine Coon so aggressive suddenly. High above them, circling lazily in the setting sun, were huge birds even Maine Coons did not dare to fight.

Vultures, huge black winged birds with terrible claws and harsh beaks, bold and daring the only birds that a Maine Coon or Norwegian adult had to fear as these birds could carry them off if caught unawares.

“We must investigate.” Wavebreaker said grimly.

Hawktalon nodded. “Tiderunner, take three more cats and see what they are circling, the rest of us will head passed Broken Ledge Pass and meet you in the Sheltered Pools.” He said to a large tom with greyish blue fur and black ears and tail tip.

“Yes Hawktalon.” The tom nodded and used his tail to pick out Foxrunner, another Maine Coon, Owlsnatcher and Falconwing two Norwegians before leading them away, the kits they had been sheltering quickly hiding under other larger cats.

“This way.” Wavebreaker called as he led the group towards a more sheltered path along the mountain base, jumping up and moving forwards, before pausing to wait for the kits and allow other cats to follow, the walk took a long time as the Kits and smaller Apprentices couldn’t get up onto the higher ledges by themselves and so they were carefully helped up onto the higher ledges.

On they went until they came to a cool, slightly darkened cave where rain water gathered in small puddles and pools, reflecting the sky clearly as the clans found places to settle and rest while the larger cats sat and laid around the outside of the group, ears high and listening to every sound once more while Queens soothed their little ones to sleep and Mentors ushered their Apprentices to a larger area.

“You are worried,” Badgerblood said to Tangletail.

“I heard stories of this place… I wish to leave it as soon as we can.” The younger shecat admitted. “I do not feel safe here.”

“None of us do,” Badgerblood huffed lightly soothing the Maine Coon’s fur with her tail.

~~~~~~~

Tiderunner paused his steps and dropped to his stomach, listening carefully as Foxrunner, Owlsnatcher and Falconwing followed him, slowly the four crawled forwards, lowering their ears to make themselves less visible as they each peeked over the edge of the rocks.

Below them were the lifeless and partly scavenged bodies of their fellow Maine Coons and Norwegians, some killed by battle other partly crushed by rocks that had fallen or been pushed down during a battle of some kind, the stench of blood and death dancing around the sky with the smell of rotten flesh as the four looked on in shock and horror as the Vultures made meals of old foes and allies.

“Starclan have mercy on them.” Foxrunner prayed softly.

“We better tell the others…” Owlsnatcher nodded slowly creeping away, “Where we so bloody before?” he asked.

“We were.” Tidechaser nodded. “But we left this life for a better one, where the Prey was good, the clans were kind and the life was less violent.” He added leading them away from the bloody scene they had found. “We were the lucky ones.”

“Why did so many of them stay behind?” Owlsnatcher asked.

“No all of us were willing to give up the bloody fights and the thrill of killing as Bloodclaws called it,” Falconwing chuffed. “We came from a time where blood meant power and only the most violent survived. Kits got three moons with their mothers and then they were dragged off to training. The Medicine cat was forbidden from leaving the camp as they were easy targets. And the shecats got it worse.”

“Why?” Foxrunner asked.

“No choice in mates.” Tidechaser growled. “Back then if a tom wanted a shecat, he could have his pick, if another tom already fancied her they fought to the death of her, if the shecat didn’t want a mate, she had to fight him off.”

“But… in the stories, Frosttail use to tell us… she was.”

“Hawktalon and Frosttail were long term mates only because they were always together and careful to keep away when Frosttail went into heat.” Tiderunner explained with a shake of his fur. “Some she cats were not so lucky.”

The four continued in silence, no cat wished to remember the terrible lives they had left behind so many moons ago, or the brutality their young ones since had been spared as they walked away from the Mountain life and come to live with their new clan mates in peace.

They reached their clans and quietly, they reported what they had seen to their leaders. 

“So there may still be fights here?” Sunstar asked.

“Possible, but not this low down… likely this was a large battle and after the loss of lives on both sides both side retreated.” Gullchaser said.

“Then we better take the long way around the mountain, tonight is half moon, so they have no choice but to remain in their camps.” Wavebreaker nodded, “We can leave at moonhigh and cut across the Smooth Rocks and be in Red Tree before Sunrise.”

“What about Goldensand?” Shellstar asked, looking at the Queen as she bathed her son Softpaw while Shorttail checker her swollen belly. “She’s days away from kitting.” 

“She’ll be safer kitting away from the mountains,” Hawktalon assured, “And we can help her when the time comes.” He assured. 

“Then for now, let us rest.” Sharkstar nodded, “the sooner we are past your home lands, the safer our clans are.”

“How do you know?” Sunstar asked.

“Hawktalon and Wavebreaker made no secretes of the lives they come from when they arrived. We never pressed for the whole truth but they told us everything they were willing to tell.” Sharkstar explained, “You were a kit when they happened if I recall rightly so I doubt you have yet heard the harshest truths of the larger breeds.”

Sunstar made to speak up stopped as Brokentooth approached them. “Some of the little ones and Queens are hungry,” the Maine Coon stated. “May we hunt?” he asked.

“Yes, but hunt large, less noticeable.” Wavebreaker explained.

“Understood.” The tom nodded and after choosing a few more warriors to go with him lead them away, leaving the leaders to their talks while Sunstar looked to Gullchaser.

“You wish to hear what we told Clawstar?” The Norwegian huffed and shook her fur out slightly.

“I should have been told when I was given my nine lives!” Sunstar hissed.

“Hush.” Badgerblood snapped at her. “This is our history, not some bedtime horror story to scare kits who misbehave. It is who we were before we came to your clans and the places we left… the nightmares we have pushed so far back into our minds that we may one day be forgiven for what we did.”

“It is not something any cat of our kind wishes to revisit.” Hawktalon said lightly soothing Badgerblood’s back with his tail. “But, you have a right to hear it.”

“Come, this is not a tale we tell in earshot of kits.” Wavebreaker said and waved his tail asking them to follow him outside to stop the kits hearing their conversation.

The four older cats sighed and Badgerblood leant on Hawktalon as he rubbed his head against her side, chattering and purring to sooth the unusually saddened shecat as Gullchaser’s shoulders sagged and Wavebreaker huffed softly.

“Our lives here were never easy, nor were our lives ruled by a code as yours are.” Gullchaser began, “our breeds had been at war for moons, so many moons we have forgotten why it started; all we know is that we have been fighting for so long it is part of our lives from birth.” 

“We began training at four moons old, basic but brutal.” Wavebreaker stated, “Toms were trained never to sheath our claws unless we encountered a Kit under four moons, beyond that claws were used, you were given the rights to kill any cat who invaded your territory, no matter their age above four moons.” 

“Such brutality we shecats often refused to accept.” Badgerblood hissed, “Some did not agree to such ways and many Shecats left the groups to raise their kits safely, but the ruling Cats were not forgiven on those that were found. They would kill the shecat and raise the kits to be Fight Starters, cats who deliberately crossed the lines to start the battles and likely the first cats to die in such fights. Only one kit from each group was permitted to remain with their mother, that kit would be the last born of the Medicine cat’s litter, to be trained and taught the ways of the healers, they alone were free from the laws of the rest of us.” 

“It was during a cold and harsh leaf bear that many cats began to speak out against our leader, Bloodclaws.” Hawktalon explained. “We had too many Shecats heavy with kits and few of the toms remained to protected the lower grounds, we were falling apart and Bloodclaws was so set on running the Norwegians from the lower lands that he refused to listen to reason. It proved to be his downfall…” 

****************

“Get up you fools! We have a battle to win!” the massive black tom yowled in anger and fury.

“Bloodclaws we are too few to fight!” Hawktalon heard his father yowl as they fought to save the last of their outer lying lands. “Retreat!! Retreat! All of you!!!”

“Cowards! Stand and Fight!”

“Thunder Stick!!!!!!!” a cat yowled as Hawktalon shoved Wavebreaker and his five moon Apprentice into the safety of the caves as the two leg thunder echoed around them. 

“Retreat! Get back to the caves!!”

“Hang on Hollow!” Wavebreaker ordered as the two toms shuffled as fast as they could to escape the thunder sticks echoing cries, Hawktalon heaved the kit up in his jaws as they moved before the younger tom could fall.

“Where’s Bloodclaws?” Hollow asked in frightened pants as he was all but carried across the huge rocks and jumps as Hawktalon lifted him by the scruff.

“He’s either behind us or dead.” Wavebreaker said as they came up on a smaller shecat Warrior, scrambling along the rocks and stones with ease until she slipped into a cave, they followed her and crashed into a shoving match between other Maine Coons.

“Move over!”  
“I’m as far in as I can go!”  
“Ow! That’s my tail!”  
“Get off my back!”  
“Stop pushing!”

“Quiet!” Hawktalon hissed. “They’re coming!”

Every Cat hushed and froze as they heavy steps of twolegs came closer and closer to them, then after long moments they moved away. No cat dared to move until slowly, Hawktalon placed Hollow down and slowly, deliberately keeping his moves slow and steady dared to peek his nose out of the cave entrance, sniffing carefully.

“Is it safe?” a shecat asked so softly Wavebreaker hardly heard her over the racing beat of his own heart in his ears.

Hawktalon slowly exited the cave and looked around before flicking his tail. “Let’s go, quick and quiet.” 

Hollow was lifted up again and carried along the broken paths and rocks towards their home, hearing the eerily silence of cast that he knew were hidden there, shecats so close to kitting they could barely move and toms so weak from lack of real rest and food that they were falling asleep on watch.

He was set down and nudged towards the den where his fellow Apprentices were huddled together to try and stay warm while Hawktalon padded to where a huge tabby Maine Coon lay on his side, panting from the run he had done to return home safely.

“Bloodclaws?” he asked.

“Dead. Black Pebble to the chest.” The tabby huffed. “Hollow?”

“Alive, shaken but alive.” Hawktalon nodded. “You are the leader now Stormcaller.”

“Losteye!!!”

The panicked scream from their healer’s den had both toms on their paws and racing to the den as their healer lay shaking and convulsing on the mossy bed he slept on, an Apprentice with soft blue eyes and ginger stripes over her back pacing at his side. “Losteye! Losteye speak to me!”

“Tiger? What happened?” Stormcaller asked.

“I don’t know! He was tending my paw and then he just fell!!” the older kit yowled in frantic worry as she paced beside the smaller cat. “Losteye! Losteye please! Speak to me!”

Hawktalon watched the small body of the kit twitch and shake on the moss he laid on, Losteye was the runt of their late healer Wolfscream’s litter, a small white tom with small spots of gray about his muzzle, the right side of his face scared badly from Bloodclaw’s cruelty before Wolfscream had ripped the leader’s left ear off and forbidden him entry to her den ever again. 

Wolfscream had died a moon ago, but Losteye had managed to survive thanks to the quick thinking of Frosttail, a white tailed calico shecat who had been close friends with Wolfscream, she had stood in Bloodclaws’ way when he had tried to go into the den while Losteye grieved for his mother and promised to kill Bloodclaws herself if he ever went near the kit.

Losteye slowly stopped shaking and trembling, as if he had run the whole mountain himself, Losteye pushed himself to his paws, trying to speak only to stop as Tiger laid herself next to him and gently rasped her tongue over his ears and back.

“Rest a moment lad,” Stormcaller pleaded as he sat waiting for him to calm from the strange and sudden collapse. “What happened just now?” he asked as the smaller tom regained his composure. “I’ve seen you have sudden shocks but never like that.” He added.

“They spoke to me…” Losteye meowed.

“Who did?” Tiger asked.

“The cats with starry pelts…” Losteye murred with a slightly glazed look to his eyes. “They stood all around me, all smiling and happy. Mother was there, she was right next to me.” 

“Cats with starry pelts?” Stormcaller repeated then looked to the sky. “Polarise and his clan?”

“They came, they were stood all around me. They showed me the small cats near the waters that rage, they showed me the Badgers and Foxes that are attacking them, taking their kits and killing their Apprentices…” he meowled sadly. “The cats with starry pelts said we have to go there. We had to go and help them. We could have a new life, a safe life… Us and the Norwegians, we were working together and happy… They showed me it.” He added and purred happily. “It was so beautiful, they have flowers and grass and water and so many herbs and food and they don’t fight each other like we do. They don’t hurts kits or Queens, oh it was so beautiful…”

Stormcaller listened and shook his head, “It can’t be.” He said. “No Maine Coon would ever travel or fight beside a Norwegian.”

“They were!” Losteye insisted. “The starry cats showed it to me! We all lived together with the smaller cats!” he added.

“Whoa, whoa, easy,” Hawktalon purred bending his head and gently pressing his nose to the kit’s head, “Why don’t we wait until the gathering tomorrow, and we shall talk more about this there? When you have had the time to rest and properly recollect on the things you were shown?” He suggested softly.

“But… Polarise said…”

“I believe you,” Hawktalon assured with a soft purring, “But you have just come from a vision, you need time to rest and properly recall everything you saw so that you may tell us more detail. Please, it would make Frosttail and the Queens feel better if you rested.” He added feeling a familiar gaze against his back. 

Losteye looked at him and then nodded. “Ok, I will rest.” He said, “But… they showed me it.” 

“I believe you.” Hawktalon nodded and watched the kit climb back into his nest and soon settle to sleep before he walked to the Den he shared with his mate, nuzzling her softly in greeting before he laid down beside her.

Her calico fur stood out against his own black and gray fur as he glared out at the toms who were still returning, several of them young and foolish enough to look towards their den with lustful gazes until they saw him. He wrapped his tail around his mate and made sure his claws were showing as the camp began to fill once again.

“Is he alright?” She asked, her voice soft and gentle as she laid her head under his chin.

“He says he saw Polarise and his clanmates,” Hawktalon purred softly. “I believe him, sweet kit like him hasn’t got the heart to lie, but I think Stormcaller has his doubts.” He chuffed. “He will need our help when he speaks tonight.”

“He will have it.” Frosttail growled lowly in her throat. “No cat will lay harm on that kit so long as I breathe.”

“We breathe my beloved.” Hawktalon corrected softly. “Sleep my love, I will watch over you and him.”

 

“This is outrageous!!!!” 

Losteye ducked and backed away from the huge tom that had snarled at him, fear rolling off him as the tom drew his claws back to attack him, only to have Frosttail slash the face of his attacker. “You leave him alone!” she shecat snarled fur puffed out in such a violent show of strength many toms flinched away.

“Sit down Foxtail!” Stormcaller snarled as Hawktalon moved to protect his mate and the Healer, his larger size enough to force the younger tom to back away despite his bloody face. “All of you will listen to what our healer has to say and if anyone else has the stupidity to try and strike him I will send you to Polarise for judgement myself!!” 

Frosttail sat behind Losteye, gently nudging him forwards again with an assuring chuff. “Go ahead.” 

Losteye nodded and after swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat again, he told his clan mates what he had been shown by the starry pelted cats and what they had said to him that night before though few cats looked convinced he saw some gather together and mutter softly about his words away from the others.

When he was finished he heard the clan erupt with shout and snarls of anger. 

“Why would we travel with the Norwegians? They are no friends to us!”  
“Such foolishness! The kit’s gone mad!!”  
“Foolish daydreamer!!”

Losteye backed away from the yelling and hid himself against Frosttail’s fur as she laid down and curled around him, reminding him of his mother as he allowed himself time to collect himself as Hawktalon kept the two of them save.

“Silence!!!” Stormcaller yowled out but when his order when unheeded he snarled and threw himself into the group, clawing at the cats around him with such violence soon the floor was coated in blood and clumps of fur.

****************

“The group was divided, some believed what Losteye had said, others did not.” Wavebreaker sighed. “When the gathering was over, some of the believers settled around his den and spoke in secrete. It was agreed we would leave together, those of us who believed what had been said and find the cats Losteye was talking about.”

“What they didn’t know was we had been given the same message by our Healer, Rabbittail and were doing the same thing.” Gullchaser said and turned to the stars. “Polarise is the only cat both our groups shared strong beliefs in. only his word could overturn our leader’s rulings. And so that night, when others slept and recovered from the fight, we gathered and left silently, taking our healers and our kits with us.”

****************

Gullchaser paused in her steps as she watched the shadows of the Maine Coons push their way into the foliage, Kits dangling from their mothers’ maws or clinging tightly to their backs while Apprentices stayed under their Mentor’s bellies, partly hidden in their long furs, fear wafting from the smaller cats as the adults guided them into the dense trees.

“Are they going with us?” a small voice meowled.

“They are.” Badgerblood nodded. “Come.” She encouraged softly and slowly they followed the Maine Coons.

Gradually the two groups merged into one, Norwegian Queens walking along side Maine Coon Queens, kits shyly waving a paw at each other in greeting, Warriors dipping heads to one another until at last they reached a shallow stream.

The edge of their territory in the Mountains.

One by one, the cats jumped the stream, leaving behind the fear and nightmares they had lived in for so long as they carried their kits with them towards a new life. Soon, the only ones left in the old territory were Hawktalon, Wavebreaker, Badgerblood and Gullchaser, the four looking back over to the lives they were leaving behind.

“A new beginning.” Badgerblood offered.

“A new chapter.” Hawktalon chuffed softly. “A chapter of peace and harmony.” He added.

“Agreed.” Gullchaser nodded.

Wavebreaker purred, “Let us go.” He smiled and together the four left their territory.

 

They walked for many days and nights, Queens expecting Kits chose to stay and settle in the outside boarders, their mates staying with them to act as a defence against their former clan mates should they try to invade. Losteye and Rabbittail leading the rest of the way to a large open clearing where a Hollow Tree stood in the setting sun.

Sat in the tree were four cats, a broad shoulders tom with a mattered and tangled pelt, an off white shecat with soft blue eyes and black stripes over her tail tip and back, a pale sandy tom with a shell like patch on his flanks and a third tom with a missing ear and badly scared right forepaw and chest.

“We have been expecting you.” Shellstar greeted.

Losteye smiled.

****************

“Losteye and Rabbittail told Crabstar of Beachclan, Shellstar of Oceanclan, Coalstar of Cliffclan and Bravestar of Rustclan our story, and from there you know the rest.” Gullchaser said, “We have been here ever since.”

“But then where are your old clan mates?” Sunstar asked.

“We don’t know.” Wavebreaker said. “They should be here, but the scents are stale and the battle seemed recent… they may have moved further around the mountain or they have been driven out by other means.”

“What could drive your kind out?” Sunstar asked.

“Badger families, Twolegs with their Thunder sticks, the mountain herself.” Badgerblood said, “We can easily be driven out by our own kin but that would leave some kind of sign, a bloody mess like the battle the others found or even a body or two.”

“Then what has done this?” Shellstar asked. “No scents that are recent, no sign of a battle here, no signs of patrols… what could chase you from your home?”

“Wild Dogs.” 

All eyes fell on Hawktalon as he looked out over their once homeland.

“Are you sure?” Badgerblood asked.

“What else could it be?” the tom asked. “Foxes or Badgers would have been scented by now, and the Thunder sticks leave black pebble in their wake… this is the work of Wild Dogs.”

“Then we rest and move when we have the chance,” Badgerblood chuffed. “I doubt an encounter with a dog will go well with the Kits and Apprentices if they are tired and hungry.”

“Once they have eaten we move.” Sharkstar meowled and the other leaders nodded.

“We will lead, if we say run, you run, you get as far away from us as you can go, get up into the trees, high as you can go, keep the clans above the reach of Twolegs and dogs and wait for us to catch up.” Wavebreaker ordered.

“And if you don’t?”

“Tangletail, Brokentooth, Owlsnatcher and the other young ones will go with you… this is our nightmare, if we are to die, we will do it protecting the future of the clans we now call home.” Badgerblood chuffed.

“Understood.” Sharkstar nodded and slowly they moved back into the cave, laying amongst their clan mates and trying to sooth and calm the kits into some kind of sleep while they waited for fresh kill to be brought in.


	4. Losing many

Chapter four.

Five moon rises had passed since leaving the mountain.

All clans had suffered losses on the thunderpath that snaked and coiled its way around the mountainside as the clans had travelled, moving in small groups to avoid too much attention, they had lost three Warriors from Rustclan, two Apprentices from Beachclan, one Norwegian from Cliffclan and two warriors of Oceanclan. 

Now they were losing cats to Foxes and badgers, but thankfully these last two nights had been somewhat safer, but the larger cats had become stiff, tense and even snappish if questioned too much.

The leaders knew why. They explained to their clan mates that the next few day would be hard for all of them as they faced an even bigger danger than a Thunderpath.

Meadows.

Sunstar had heard tales about this place when she had been a kit, how Maine Coons and Norwegians would be sent to this place to prove their bravery by staying out in the open lands for a whole Moon alone, without the aid of their clan mates against each other, Wild dogs, Badgers and Foxes. But during some seasons, seasons when the grass was low and the air heavy with snow they faced something far worse.

Thunder sticks.

Twoleg things that made thunder sounds and could strike a cat with the Black Pebbles, killing them instantly or slowly, depending on where the pebbles struck.

Coalstar had suggested that they move swiftly, pausing in the little spots of trees and bushes that were scarcely dotted around the vast grasses and much to the relief of every Queen, Hawktalon had said they could also stop in thicker places of grass to rest but they would have to spend one night in the Meadow as no cat could cross it safely at night.

They had made it about half way when they met a family of foxes, resulting in another loss for Rustclan and CliffClan, now very few elders remained in either clan.

Gullchaser peered at the low land ahead of them with wide eyes, searching for anything that wasn’t meant to be there, Wavebreaker a tail’s length to her left, searching the land, both had their claws out to give them better traction when they ran, Hawktalon was behind them with Badgerblood, Sealtooth on his back and Softpaw in his teeth, Badgerblood carrying two tiny kit in her own mouth while Goldensand on her back, Sharkstar, Sunstar, Coalstar and Shellstar watching for the signal to move.

The early evening breeze made the long grass of the meadow sway lazily.

The group moved, claws digging deep into the earth as they ran, giving them better traction as they headed for the shelter of a cluster of trees, one of many they had moved to and from that day, they had left the chilling place where the Maine Coons and Norwegians had once lived, and now they were truly relaying on the path of the rising sun, running as straight as they could, taking cover regularly to avoid any unwanted attention as they went. 

They reached the trees and Softpaw quickly did a head count of all the cats around him. Everyone was with him.

“Can we stop?” Goldensand panted, her body shaking slightly. “Please… I... I need a moment…”

Shorttail gently nudged his way over and softly placed a paw to her swollen belly. “You need more than a rest my dear.” He said. “We need a soft bed, now!” he meowed and instantly Softpaw hurried off, searching for soft moss and feathers and leaves that would make a nice bed for his mother.

The larger cats gently pushed the Apprentices away to give the Queen her privacy as the kits came while Warriors formed a large circle around them, ears up and eyes sharp for any sign of danger.

Gullswing and Eaglepelt appeared moments later, the muted cat carrying a stick which she gently placed down near Goldensand, who gracefully took the stick in her jaws while Gullswing listened to her swollen belly. “Three kits.” She said. “This is going to be hard for you deary.” 

“My last litter…” Goldensand smiled then winced as pain rippled through her body. “Starclan help me…”

“Steady,” Shorttail said, firmly and calmly as he softly placed his paws on her flank. “Deep and calm breathes. Just like your litters before, remember to breath and keep calm.” He added as Goldensand hissed in pain, her body rippling in labour. “Good, I can see the first kit.” 

Eaglepelt smiled and with practices gentleness and ease, she nipped open the sack and peeled it away from the tiny kitten’s body, quickly licking the kit the wrong way, hearing the tiny creature cry out after a short moment before she nudged the tiny one towards its mother.

“Tom.” Gullswing told Goldensand as the Queen bit down on the stick with her second kits arrival, “A she-cat.” She added as Eaglepelt again tended the kit, hearing a tiny sneeze as the blind creature meowled and searched for its mother.

“Last one.” Shorttail assured, “Come on Goldensand, one last push.” He added.

“I can’t… I’m… I’m so tired…” Goldensand panted. “I can’t…”

“You can do it mother.” Softpaw said as he put a paw on his mother’s as she looked at him, “Please, one more kit and then you can rest.” He assured.

“My son.” Goldensand purred then winced as her body gave another powerful wave of pain and she felt the pressure inside leave her, the stick in her jaws broken in two as she lay panting heavily.

There was a long silence as the Queen listened for the sound of the meowl of her third kit but it didn’t come, she turned her head watching as Eaglepelt licked the black and white kit, watching as the tiny form twitched and wiggled but struggled to breath for a long moments.

Gullswing used her tail to tap Eaglepelt’s shoulder. “Roll him onto his back,” She said and Eaglepelt nodded softly rolling the kit over and Gullswing nodded, softly rubbed her paw against the tiny tummy. The kit gave a whine before at twisting to its side and threw up a small amount of liquid from its lungs with a loud meowl. “There we go.”

“Another tom.” Shorttail smiled as Eaglepelt placed the tom beside his mother. “Two sons and a daughter.”

“One son with a twisted back paw.” Gullswing said, looking at the last kit carefully. “That may explain why he took more effort to come out.” She added. “But they are all healthy.” She added.

“Thank you.” Goldensand purred and moved on shaky paws to clean the last of the stickiness from the kits.

Softpaw crouched beside his mother, watching the three tiny bundles of fur that were his new siblings, watching as they pawed and suckled for milk. “So small.” He breathed. “Was I this small?”

“No, you were a little bigger, but you were an only kit.” Shorttail purred, “And now you are a big brother.” He added with a soft nudge. “Do you know what that means?” he asked.

“I have to teach them how to be brave and strong and play with them when they are bored and keep them warm if mother is busy, and I have to teach them what they can play with and what they can’t.” Softpaw said proudly.

“Yes, but what else does it mean?” Shorttail purred softly.

“Ummm…” Softpaw thought about it.

“A big brother is like a father to his younger siblings.” Sharkstar said from his place nearby, “He is there to answer the questions a father should answer if the father is in Starclan and he is there to protect the little ones when no one else can.”

“Like you and Redeye?” Softpaw asked and Sharkstar chuckled, shaking his head.

“I’m not the oldest.” He admitted and looked across the gathered cats to the elders, “Sealtooth is.”

Softpaw turned and looked at the Rustclan elder, his old fur thick and heavy with age, but his eyes were bright with understanding and pride at Sharkstar’s advice.

“What will you name them?” Wavekit asked as she peeked at the little kits from her place on Tangletail’s back.

Goldensand smiled and looked at her kits, the first born was a fluffy brown furred tom and with his tiny tail and legs slumped behind him she was reminded of a seal pup. “The first born I will name Sealkit.” She purred.

Softpaw smiled and flicked his tail lightly as the newly named kits pawed at his mother’s warm tummy. “Little Sealkit.” He meowed.

“The shecat looks like your sister did.” Darktail purred, “Brown and black with a tiny patch of white on her head.”

“Then I will name her Summerkit, summer was always Patchpelt’s favourite season.” Goldensand smiled. “As for this little one.” She purred gently nudging the youngest tom closer to her warm tummy as he blindly wiggled around. “Twistkit.”

Shellstar smiled, “May Starclan protect them.” he prayed softly.

“Let us rest here, it has been a long day and we will need the rest.” Coalstar said as many of the larger cats looked exhorted and tired. “We can keep going in the morning.”

 

Softpaw woke to the feeling of a tiny paw at his side, he looked down and saw Summerkit had wiggled away from her brothers, gently he nudged the kitten back to her mother’s tummy and purred softly to help them settle again. He heard paw steps and watched as Sharkstar and Coalstar padded around the gathered cats, checking the area for any threats as their clans slept, Shellstar and Sunstar were sat a few tail lengths away, softly talking to Badgerblood and Wavebreaker.

He felt a softly touch to his flank and looked back to see Tangletail beside him, “it is time to move again.” She said softly.

“You’ll help us, won’t you?” the apprentice asked looking at his new siblings, so small and fragile.

“Always.” Tangletail promised with a softly purr, ever so gently nudging Goldensand awake with her nose while using her tail to keep the tiny kits warm, “Carry the littlest kit Softpaw, I will carry your mother and the others. Stay close and we will be fine.” She added.

Softpaw nodded, purring as he very carefully lifted Twistkit from his place where he gave a soft meowl before calming again, Wavekit and her den mates were clustered together with other three moon old kits, each being picked up and carried by Warriors and Apprentices who had not yet been named Warriors.

“Everyone stay together and keep as quiet as you can, we aren’t safe until we reach thicker shelter.” Badgerblood reminded before carefully lifting a kit up by the scruff.

Tangletail lead Softpaw to the middle of the gathered cats, where he spotted Brokentooth with Sharkstar at his side, Tidechaser on the large cat’s back as her injury was still coursing her pain. Nearby Sunstar was carrying one of Smallnose and Rippletail’s kits, the other two carried by their parents while Shellstar carried Ripplekit. Shallowkit and Wavekit were held in Hawktalon’s teeth while Wavebreaker and Badgerblood scanned the area.

A silent flick of the tail and they moved off on silent paws, following the small specks of sunlight that were slowly starting to peak over the horizon.

 

They paused under the shelter of an old twoleg bridge as the sun crept higher and higher, the wood rotten and fallen, taking the chance to feed the kits and for the Apprentices and Warriors to hunt.

Just as they were about to set off again, Softpaw heard it, a faint echoing sound around them. “What’s that?” he meowed quietly.

Hawktalon’s ears went up as he stood still, listening carefully to everything around him before his eyes widened. “We have to move!” he yowled, “Grab the kits! Get everyone to higher grounds! NOW!” he ordered for Cats.

“What is it?” Sunstar asked.

“DOGS!!!!!” Screamed Redwhisker as she raced over to the group, fear scent clinging to her like water. “Wild Dogs!”

“Head for the Trees!!!” Wavebreaker yowled over the panicked cries of kits and Queens. 

“This way!” Shellstar meowed and lead the group into the heavy treeline, pausing to send cats up the tree trunks and into the higher branches, passing the kits up as the larger cats gathered at the tree line, claws out and teeth bared as their smaller clan mates rushed past them.

“Fight to kill if you have too!” Badgerblood hissed. “They have no code! No mercy!”

“Protect each other! They must not get past us!” Hawktalon snarled as they barking and howling of dogs came closer and closer. “When our clan mates are in the trees we draw them off!” he added as the dogs came into view.

Four huge beasts, with matted pelts and foul teeth charge the cats, barking and snarling as they came closer and closer.

“Do not look my dears.” A Queen meowled as the two forces met in a clash of yowls, howls, barks, hisses and yelps, Softpaw pressed his face into his mother’s fur, his claws digging into the bark of the tree as he tried to ignore the painful yowls of Maine Coons and Norwegians.

“Badgerblood!!”

“Help!!!”

Tangletail twisted and saw to her horror that a dog had managed to get past them and was trying to jump up and grab one of Smallnose’s as the tiny cat’s claws clung to the branch she had fallen to, her tiny body shaking as she curled her tail up close to her body trying to scramble back up to the safety of the branch.

Badgerblood’s blood stained body lay beneath the dog’s heavy feet as it trembled her limp form.

“My Kit!!” Smallnose wailed in horror.

“Get away!!!” Tangletail spat in fury as she charged the dog, jumping on its back and clawing at it, biting into its neck and shoulders as it yelped and twisted, trying to shake her off, she held on tightly and when she felt the dog stop shaking she dug her claws in deeper and racked then down its shoulders and neck, biting and hissing as she tore and jerked at its fur.

The foul taste of blood washed into her mouth but she didn’t let go, she couldn’t let go, the kit was still hanging on by its claws just above her, she could hear it screaming for help as she tried to keep the dog from jumping again.

“Hang on!” A voice called as claws scratched down the tree, a glimpse of fur told Tangletail that a Softpaw had climbed down to get the kit, taking the little one’s scruff tightly and scrambled back up the tree, stopping when Rippletail heaved him on to the thicker branch with him and Smallnose, all of them clinging tightly to the bark as the dogs continued to snap and snarl at the cats. 

One dog yowled in pain as Gullchaser swiped its face, blinding it as another yelped and ran away from Hawktalon and back into the trees, the third barked and snarled, only to fall silent as Wavebreaker bit down hard on its throat, clinging on tightly as the dog staggered and tried to claw him off.

“Jump Tangletail!” Gullchaser yowled in warning. Tangletail let go and flung herself away from the dog as it reared back and smashed itself into a tree with such force the trunk shook violently.

Two cats fell from the tree with panicked yowls and landed right in front of the dog, with no time to run back up the trees to safety. Sealtooth hissed and extended his claws as he stood in front of the other elder, “I won’t go to Starclan without a fight!” he spat.

The dog barked and lunched at the two of them.

Tangletail moved with Gullchaser, claws out and teeth ready to bite only to catch the swift movement to her left as a gray form seemed to swim past them with such speed she thought she had imagined it. Until Sharkstar grabbed the dog’s ear in his teeth, using his own body to force the dog to fall away from the elders and into the bushes, hissing and spitting as Gullchaser and Tangletail vanished into the bushes.

For a long time, all any cat heard was the yowling of cats and barking of the dog until the dog burst from the bushes, blood seeping from its eyes and neck as it ran blindly from the trees and away, yelping in pain and fear.

Hawktalon stopped before he could reach the bushes, watching them shake and tremble as Gullchaser and Tangletail limped out of them, both bloody and bleeding, but alive. The joy of that moment was stolen by the sight of the body they carried between them, chest shaking with heavy breaths and wounds so deep even cobwebs wouldn’t close them.

“NO!!” Tidechaser screamed as she scrambling, practically fell down the tree trunk and ran to her mate’s side as the two larger cats gently laid him down, moving back as Tidechaser tried to save her mate and leader, Eaglepelt and Shorttail rushing back and forth to try and find more herbs and cobwebs as Gullswing worked with what little they had left.

“My brother,” Sealtooth chuffed softly as he laid beside his brother, pressing his muzzle against the gray and white tom’s shoulder. “My brave little brother…”

“Starclan forgive me…” Wavebreaker pleaded as he limped forwards, his flacks thick with blood and his right ear torn badly, “It should have been me… I should have been the one to die like this… forgive me my friend.”

“Noting to forgive… this duty… was mine…” Sharkstar panted, his eyes starting to dull as he looked at his sobbing mate, “My love… I will… always… be with you…” he promised with a gentle lick to her cheek.

“No! Sharkstar please! Don’t leave me! Please!” Tidechaser pleaded.

“…Love you…” the tom breathed before his eyes seemed to find something beyond the cats around him and he smiled. “Redeye… My sister… You came for me…” he purred as his body grew still and his eyes slid closed for the last time.

 

They carried their dead for the rest of the day in silence until they reach the safety of some woods, and there they buried their fallen clan mates and leader deep under an ancient oak tree, covering the freshly placed earth with flowers and leaves to hide it better should any creature come looking for easy food.

Wavebreaker raised his head and tried to speak, but no words came from him as he looked at the grave of his leader, Tangletail felt her father step beside her with a soft nudge, her injuries cleaned but uncovered as her fur covered enough and could be cleaned regularly to avoid infection. She understood what he was trying to do and nodded moving to stand with Brokentooth, she lightly rested her head against his shoulder and placed a paw over his.

“Wavebreaker has spoken these words too many times…” She chuffed softly.

Brokentooth nodded, watching as Hawktalon spoke to Wavebreaker, saying something no other cat could hear and then at last the old Rustclanner stepped back and Brokentooth stepped forwards, seeing Wavebreaker bow his head and grit his teeth as the old tom fought back tears.

Brokentooth held head held high despite the sorrow in his heart as he took deep breath and spoke. “May our clanmates welcome you and lead you to the Eternal Hunting grounds,” he resisted as every cat bowed their heads and fell silent. “Let the stars sing your names with love and joy, so that we might hear them echoed in the winds of day and night and know that you have taken your rightful places, in the Clan of Polarise. For great cats have fallen.” Brokentooth’s voice broke and he took a moment to regain control of himself as Tidechaser sat in muffled silence with Sealtooth. “Brothers and sisters to those who knew you, Fathers and Mothers to those that learnt from you, Warriors to those who fought beside you… and amongst you, a Leader who gave his last life to save his clan mates…”

“Let Polarise, Leader of all the Northern Clans, welcome you all with love and allow you to follow us this day and the next, until we reach our new home.” Shellstar spoke up as he lightly placed a single brightly coloured stone on the grave. “Watch over us until we can join you.”

“Let the Clans tell your stories forever more, and remember you for all you have done, in life and death.” Sunstar pleaded, placing a branch from a Pine tree down beside the stone. “Guild us until we can join you.”

“Let all who pass here, see the love and care we give you, and know that you will be missed and mourned for moons to come.” Coalstar meowed, and placed a soft feather beside the pine branch. “Protect our dreams until we can join you.”

“Why did they put those things on the grave?” Wavekit asked quietly.

“To mark loss, in the old ways.” Gullchaser explained softly. “The feather represents that while the memories of this place may become fussy and faded in time, they will float with us, carried on the wind like a feather until the end of our clans. The pine branch represents the way that while the story of this day may grow old, we will never forget and the stone represents the strength of our love and our sorrow at this loss.”

“Will they do that for all the cats who die?” Ripplekit asked.

“Yes.” Hawktalon nodded and gently nudged the kits towards the huggle of tiny bodies and Queens, “Now, rest dear ones,” she soothed softly as the larger cats slowly moved away from the gathering and took up places as sentries for the night or to sit vigil. 

Few cats slept that night, scared to sleep from the nightmares that would follow the terrible day for a few moons, every young kit and even some older Apprentice woke at every slight sound. As the sun rose, they slowly moved off, the older cats gently ushering the younger ones along as the sky darkened with heavy storm clouds. 

Tangletail carried Tidechaser and Brokentooth walked beside Sealtooth, the shecat’s heart wrenching sobs had died down now, only soft wails and broken hiccups could be heard now, even as the young Rustclan Apprentices brought her pretty flowers to try and help her feel better, the rain was heavy and harsh winds lashed the ground.

~~~~~~~

Sunrises passed. 

No cat bothered to keep count anymore. 

Shellstar paused and gently nudged Wavekit along as she padded ahead of him with the newly named Duskpaw and his mentor Surestep of Cliffclan, he looked back and did a count of the cats he could see.

Brokentooth, Baittail, Rockpool, Tideclaw, Redclaw, Tidechaser, Sharkfin, Seastorm, Sealtooth and Wavebreaker of Rustclan, closely followed by the cats of Beachclan were left, Gullchaser, Rippletail, Smallnose and her two remaining kits, Moonkit and Slightkit where being carried by Wetpaw and Piperpaw, Otterear, Smokeclaw, Lightfoot, Longclaw and her three kits at her paws, Mosskit, Luckykit and Brightkit, ahead of them, Foxnettle and Snakefang were helping Gullswing tend the Cliffclan Norwegian Apprentice Thornpaw.

Speaking of Cliffclan, they had suffered far worse than others. Owlsnatcher, Gravelpaw, Thornpaw, Snakefang, Kestralfeather and Seabreeze were the last of the Norwegian cats, Surestep, Duskpaw, Stoneclaw and Eaglepelt walked ahead of him, their tails dragging as they still grieved the loss of their last elder, Littletail and the deaths of Foxtail, Mossfur and Hawkthroat as they had tried to cross the giant thunderpath.

He looked to his own clan mates, the last of his queens, Goldensand, Shellsong and Sunspot walked together, Goldensand carrying Twistkit, while Tidekit hung from Shellsong’s teeth and Sandkit lead Lonekit, Sealkit and Summerkit juts a tail length ahead of their mothers. 

Wavekit, Shallowkit and Ripplekit walked with his clan Warriors, Seafoam, Softsand, Kelpfur and Pebblepelt, each one carrying a scrap of prey with them as they couldn’t bury it or leave it as they walked, now and then they would move into the group and offer the scarps to the Elders or Queens when they seemed tired or hungry. 

Darktail walked side by side with Hawktalon telling Littlerock, the she cat deputy of his clan everything around them as the shecat struggled to focus on things around her from her place on Hawktalon’s back, Shorttail had told him this morning that she was losing the sight in her left eye and that she couldn’t hear anything to the right side of her. He had asked Hawktalon to take her place as deputy and the old tom had agreed.

Tangletail returned from her hunt with Icebite, Whalesong and Stripetail, each one carrying some kind of large prey in their jaws as they joined the warriors of her clan. It would feed every cat, but it would not be a filling meal. He could see the back bones and rips of his warriors showing, and he doubted if he brushed against Hawktalon, or any of the bigger cats for that matter he wouldn’t feel the cold hard form of their bones under their fur, rather than the firm well fed muscles that should be there.

“You are worried.” Coalstar meowled as Shellstar padded alongside him and Sunstar.

“We have lost so many cats, there is little fresh kill and leaf bare comes in less than a Moon… have you both spoke to your medicine cats?”

“They say the same,” Sunstar huffed, “Follow the path of the rising sun.” 

“Then we are no closer to our new home.” Coalstar sighed, his breath visible in the cold air. “Are we doomed to die traveling there?”

“Do not say such things.” Shellstar meowed and brushed his tail over Coalstar’s back, “We will find it, and we will survive,” He said.

“Not all of us.” Coalstar chuckled dryly. “Four shall be come two… My clan is small, and Rustclan even smaller, we have lost Sharkstar, and his clan only seven strong… I will be joining Sharkstar soon.”

“No,” Sunstar said, “You still have lives left.”

“No.” Coalstar shook his head. “I am on my last life, and I am old… I should have been the first of us to die not Sharkstar.”

“No.” Shellstar shook his head, “You may be older than all of us, but you gave a life up to save Eaglepelt… you can’t wish death upon yourself.”

“I don’t, but you and I both know there will not be four leaders when we reach our new home.” Coalstar purred, “But I am honoured to have lived and ruled beside you both.”

“Coalstar…” Sunstar began only to stop as she heard a startled cry behind them. “That was Baittail.”

“Dogs!” the tomcat yowled as his rushed forwards, “Dogs and Twolegs behind us!!”

“Through the field!!” Coalstar yowled as Warriors picked up kits and young Apprentices, “Run!!!”

Sunstar hurried after the Queens, ducking her head and folding her ears down to cut through the air better as she ran, stopping at the fence to watch the cats go past her, counting them as they went, making sure the kits were all there as the pounding hooves of horse made the ground shake and tremble around them.

“They’re catching up!” Tangletail yowled.

“Face them!” Wavebreaker snarled and skidded to a stop, claws out and teeth bared as he lunched at a dog that was inches from biting Goldensand’s tail as the Queen ran through a hedge, her kit wailing in her jaws as she searched for a place to hide.

“Up!” a voice called down and Goldensand looked up to see Sharkfin above her, Seasong and Tidechaser beside her on the branches. “Up this way!” 

“Hurry!!” Foxnettle yowled as he burst through the hedge with Littlerock on his back, “The dogs aren’t going to give us time to get up when they get here!”

“Gravelpaw, Thornpaw up you go!” Hawktalon ordered. “Keep the kits from falling!”

“Hawktalon!!!” Wavebreaker yowled and Hawktalon looked back to see Tangletail and Owlsnatcher were struggling to fight a larger dog, the Rustclan cat flicked his tail back behind them to where the twolegs were gathered a fair distance off, likely they couldn’t see what their dogs were fighting clearly.

He spotted the dead bodies of Kestralfeather and Seabreeze, their bodies torn apart by the dogs like toys as the dogs surrounded Tangletail and Owlsnatcher like cornered pray. Hawktalon could see the reason for Wavebreaker’s yowl, a long black stick one twoleg was pointing towards the two struggling cats as they fought to get away from the ring of dogs

“No.” he hissed and dug his claws into the ground as he raced back towards the two, hearing only the rush of his own blood in his ears.

“Look out!!” Gullchaser yowled in warning and Tangletail turned in time to see her father leap in front of her.

A thunderous boom shattered the air, scaring birds from trees and the air around Tangletail to suddenly grow cold and still for a moment until Hawktalon’s heavy body slammed into both her and Owlsnatcher and knocked them into the cover of some thick bushes.

Everyone stayed frozen in fear as the twolegs and the horses searched the area, their dogs barking and yapping for what fell like forever until a foul stench filled the air and the twolegs raced away with their dogs close behind. 

Gullchaser watched as a black and white form scurried away, tail held high as the smell followed it. “Skunk.” She sighed in relief. 

Slowly every cat climbed down from the trees, watching as Wavebreaker limped into the bushes, slowly leading Owlsnatcher out as the tom shook himself weakly and limped towards the clans.

“Hawktalon?” Gullchaser asked.

Her answer came when Tangletail’s broken sobs shattered the silence from beyond the bushes, Maine Coons of both clans bowed their heads in respectful silence as the shecat wailed like a kit but none spoke a word.

High above their heads, the sky began to darken and the first stars began to shimmer into life. Shellstar looked up and grimly noticed that some stars shone brighter than others tonight, a memory of a story came to him as he watched them, something about the stars shining brightest when the spirits of dead cats reached their loved ones in Starclan.

He prayed that the stars would shine brighter from now on and guild them to their new home.

~~~~~~~

Snakefang and Sharkfin walked beside Tangletail as she carried Littlerock on her back, her head bowed and her ears low, with her tail dragging behind her, she hadn’t cleaned the blood from her fur from the night before and she still couldn’t bring herself to speak. The loss of her father was still to raw at that moment for her to think of cleaning herself, even as Brokentooth had recited the prayer after their dead had been buried under a thick bramble bush. Now the clans walked in silence, even the kits didn’t dare to speak as they were carried through the shallow puddles and streams, too scared to make a sound as they moved into deeper woods, the sky covered by the tall trees and their thick canopies as they walked.

Shellstar paused and looked back, seeing the cats starting to stagger and shake from the icy winds that had begun to blow around them, snowflakes falling swiftly down and around them like white bees. “We need to find a place to stop.” He meowed softly.

“Indeed,” Coalstar nodded, helping Goldensand walk as Seafoam and Pebblepelt helped Surestep walk, Duskkit following close behind them, carrying a sleeping kit on his back while Gullchaser walked behind them with Sunstar close to her side.

“There is clearing up ahead,” Kelpfur said and lead them to an open space amongst the trees, it was sheltered and the grass was soft. “Can’t smell danger.” He added sniffing the area.

Wavebreaker joined him, scenting the air for a long moment. “Nothing but stale scents, badgers mostly, but in this weather they’ll be settling down.” He nodded.

“Then we rest here for the night and move at sunrise.” Coalstar nodded.

“Agreed.” Sunstar huffed.

Tangletail laid down and let Littlerock slide off her back to the ground, curling up to sleep close to the Maine Coon as Goldensand came over with her kits, nudging them close to the Maine Coon for warmth as Owlsnatcher joined them.

All over the clearing Shellstar watched as the larger breeds curled up around and close to Queens and Kits while Apprentices and Warriors curled up around each other to stay warm, a Maine Coon or Norwegian close by, some dozing others keeping their ears up for any sound of danger. He sighed and curled up next to Coalstar and Sunstar as they huddled under a bush, fur fluffed against the cold for some warmth as they waited for the night to pass, though he could feel his eyes slipping closed.

 

Soft lush grass under paw, sweet scents carried through the air, abundant prey running in every direction, water and herbs, everything they needed… 

“Is this where we need to go?” Shellstar asked as he looked over the beautiful land before him. “Is this home?”

“Is it where you will find a home, my friend.” A familiar voice purred as Sharkstar stepped up beside him. “And we will be with you.”

“We?” Shellstar asked looking at Sharkstar, seeing Redeye stood behind him and with them, stood Hawktalon. 

Shellstar woke suddenly and looked around and then felt a cold chill run up his spine as his nose filled with a terrible scent.

“Badger!!!!!”


	5. A new home?

Chapter five.

“Stay away from them!” Tangletail hissed as she stood between a badger and the elders of Rustclan, her fur on end making her look much bigger than she was as the badger tried to take a swing at her, only to have a heavy weight slam into its back.

“Go!” Gullchaser hissed as she bit the Badger’s ear and pull hard.

“Follow Sunstar!” Shellstar yowled as he helped Littlerock walk.

Four badgers had attacked the group, three young ones lead by a huge old one, and none of the cats were ready for it, all of them tired and weak from the dogs and losses they had suffered. 

Now they were scrambling and unfocused, and while the elders had managed to get out, the Queens had not been so fortunate and they were now huddled together with Stoneclaw guarding them from the largest badger as the others tried to attack the retreating warriors.

“Go away!!” Surestep hissed at the closed badger, swiping its face as he stood in front of the retreating elders with Kelpfur and Redclaw, both of whom were still injured from the dog fight before but not willing to leave their clanmates unguarded.

Foxnettle and Owlsnatcher lunged at the largest Badger, a huge male by the look of him, hissing and spitting at it as they tried to buy their clan mates more time to run and get to safety.

“No!” Screamed Wavekit as Stoneclaw was savagely slammed into the ground with a sickening snap under the badger’s weight. 

“Leave those kits alone!!” Goldensand hissed in fury as she charged a badger who was trying to trample the tiny cats as they scrambled for cover.

Twistkit stumbled and screamed curling his tiny body up tightly as the badger’s paw came towards him.

Wavebreaker threw himself over the kit’s body, using his large paws to brace himself from the sudden impact and then push back against the beast with all his weight, the flash of golden fur beside him told him Goldensand was right there with him, pushing back as the Badger stumbled and snarled at them.

“I got you little brother!” Softpaw yowled as Twistkit felt himself being picked up and carried away.

“Mama!” Summerkit wailed as the golden queen was thrown across the clearing suddenly.

“You leave us alone!” Wavekit yowled at the badger, tiny claws catching the beast’s nose as she swiped it. “Go away!!” 

The badger snarled and swung its heavy paw at the kit, knocking her harshly across the ground. 

“Wavekit!!” Cried Shallowkit only to scream out as the Badger’s jaws snapped near her whiskers.

A screech came from Tangletail as she lunged at the closest Badger, her white fur stained pink with blood as she grabbed its throat in her teeth and held on, even as the Badger reared up and tried to smack her away with its huge claws, pulling fir from her sides with its huge claws as she held on until it fell to its side, horse sounds escaping it throat until at last it went still.

Owlsnatcher ducked under the swiping paw of the second badger before Tangletail charged it, claws swiping and slashing at its back and sides in rage, forcing it to let go of the cat it had been savagely shaking back and forth and focus on her, to Owlsnatcher’s horror he saw it was Coalstar’s body the badger had been shaking.

“Kill the big one!” Foxnettle hissed in fury as he charged past the two, Gullchaser and Sharkfin right behind him as they raced towards the largest badger Wavebreaker was still fighting, Goldensand’s body laying behind the Maine Coon as he struggled to keep the savage creature away from the Queen.

The Badger won out with a powerful shove of its body and Wavebreaker collapsed under its weight with a painful yowl.

“Go for the throat!” Brokentooth yowled as he joined the charge, running head long into the beast with all his strength to knock it off Wavebreaker as Foxnettle and Owlsnatcher swiped its underbelly and legs, giving Gullchaser the time she needed to jump up and sink her teeth deep into the Badger’s throat. 

The beast howled and snarled, trying to shake her off, but the old Norwegian held tight until the beast at last fell to its heavy side and lay still, blood oozing onto the grass as Gullchaser let go of its torn throat and staggered back from it panting heavily.

The last badger, seeing it was now outnumbered turned and fled into the bushes again as Tangletail took a step towards it, hissing and chattering at it.

“Tangletail-No!” Owlsnatcher meowled and blocked the Maine Coon’s path. “It’s beaten, leave it.” He added as he watched the Maine Coon stare after the Badger, as if she were about to chase it.

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” Gullswing hissed as she furiously tried to stop the bleeding from Goldensand’s body. “No! You can’t die! You can’t you hear me?! You have kits to care for!”

“Mama? Mama get up, please, please get up… Mama?” Summerkit pleaded as she pushed her head against Goldensand’s, attempting to help the Queen stand up. “Get up mama…”

“Mama?” Sealkit asked trying to help his sister.

“Come away.” Softpaw pleaded softly as he wrapped his tail around his siblings, nuzzling them each as he watched Gullswing try to save their mother. Shorttail at her side as he tried to stop the bleeding from her other injuries.

“What’s happening Softpaw?” Twistkit asked. “Why isn’t Mama getting up?”

Softpaw winced and lightly rested his nose against his brother’s ear, softly nuzzling him and his other siblings. “She’s going to see our father…”

“Goldensand…” Gullswing pleaded. “Please! You can’t leave us!!”

“I am sorry…” Goldensand panted weakly as she turned her head to her kits and oldest son. “Look after them… for me… and make sure... they become brave… noble warriors…” she pleaded reaching a weak paw out to her kits. “My little ones… be good for your brother… and the clan…”

“You can’t die!” Twistkit pleaded, “Mama stay with us! You have to stay alive! You promised you’d see us grow up! You promised!”

“I’m sorry…” Goldensand purred softly, her eyes starting to fade. “I will… watch over you… always…”

“Mama?!”

“Come away.” Softpaw called again, curling himself around the crying kits as they pleaded for their mother wake up again.

“Coalstar…” Shellstar meowed softly as he watched Owlsnatcher carry the bleeding limb body from the clearing.

The Norwegian shook his head. 

“Wavebreaker’s dead.” Brokentooth meowed, though his head was bowed as his ears low as he struggled to accept his own words.

“We have lost so much…” Shorttail huffed as Eaglepelt gently nuzzled his shoulder, her silent comfort. “How much more can we take…?”

“We have to keep going.” Sunstar called, “Starclan said we would find a new home and we will.” She stated.

Shellstar nodded. “Carry our friends, we will lay them to rest away from this place, somewhere safe and beautiful.” He meowed as Softpaw gently nudged his siblings onto Icebite’s back as the Maine Coon crouched beside him. 

“What of us?” Baittail asked. “Rustclan is only six strong now... We have no deputy, no leader and our Medicine cat is gone…” 

“You walk with us, you’ve died with us, are we not clan?” Seafoam asked gently bushing her tail over the tom’s back.

“Shellstar?” Brokentooth asked.

Shellstar nodded, “I welcome you to Oceanclan as I would any cat who asked my aid.” He meowed as he greeted them with a gently head bump.

“And us?” Surestep asked. 

“You may join my clan.” Sunstar meowed, “We are strongest walking together.” She added as her cats welcomed the Cliffclanners.

Slowly, they moved off, some limping and others silently dragging their paws and tails as they walked, the soft hiccups of kits as they were carried away echoing into the cold leaf bare winds.

 

They buried their dead under a thick holly bush, covering it with pine needles and brambles to keep the Badgers away and then with a heavy heart, Shellstar lifted his head and looked over his fellow clan cats.

“Wavekit, Shallowkit, Ripplekit, come forwards.” He meowed and the three kits padded forwards, their bodies small and hardly looked six moons old, but Sunstar knew they were all six moons of age and needed to be named Apprentices, despite the dark times they faced now. “I have watched you all through this journey and while I can never give you back the innocent lives of kits, I can give you your mentors and Apprentice names.” He meowled. 

“But… Wavepaw’s shoulder…” Shallowkit meowed.

“She will heal,” Shorttail purred softly.

“Shallowkit, from this day forwards, until you have earned your warrior name you will be named Shallowpaw, may Polarise guild your paws and forever share his wisdom with you.” Shellstar meowed and turned to Shorttail. “Shorttail, I know you have longed for an apprentice and now I ask that you teach all your skills and tenderness to Shallowpaw.”

“Thank you Shellstar.” Shorttail purred and lightly pressed his nose to Shallowpaw’s.

“Ripplekit, you will be known as Ripplepaw, may Polarise guild your paws and forever share his skills with you, guiding you in battle. You will be mentored by Kelpfur.” Shellstar nodded and Kelpfur purred, greeting Ripplepaw with a soft touch of his nose. 

“Wavekit, from now on you will be known as Wavepaw, and for your bravery today, you will be mentored by Tangletail, may the skills of a warrior be passed to you from her and let all of Starclan give you the guidance the follow your heart.” Shellstar purred and Wavepaw smiled limping towards Tangletail as the Maine Coon crouched and pressed her nose to the Apprentice’s own.

“Softpaw, Come forwards,” Shellstar called softly.

Softpaw gently nuzzled his siblings before padding forwards. “Yes Shellstar?”

“I say these words, beneath the shining stars of our Ancestors and hope that they will permit I give you your Warrior name.” the Oceanclan leader meowed and all cats gathered looked up as Softpaw looked on his shock.

“My Warrior Name?”

“For your bravery today, and many days before, you have proven you are willing to give your life for your clanmates and for those you travel with. You saved a Beachclan kit from death, you stood to fight those badgers, even though you were still an Apprentice.” Shellstar went on, “For that, I believe you are ready to become a warrior. From this day onwards, until the day you are called to hunt forever, your name will be Softsand. In honour of your mother who gave her life to save kits of all our clans.” 

Cats tried to find joy in the moment, but with so much lost, none could bring themselves to truly celebrate the naming.

~~~~~~~

They walked on, each day the snow got deeper and the winds grew colder, snow coated the ground and trees in a thick white blanket, kits were cold and shivering as they were carried by the thicker furred cats, the cold was too much for Eaglepelt and her fellow Medicine cats laid her to rest under a tree where they had heard a nightingale singing.

It was a cold harsh morning, shivering, hungry and weak that Shellstar came over the head of a hill and looked down in dismay at the next obstacle in their way.

A Giant Thunderpath, with monsters racing along both sides.

“Starclan have mercy.” Shorttail panted. “We can’t run across that!”

“Maybe there is another way past it.” Sunstar meowed looking back at the clans to see Sunstar helping Smallnose walk as her kits were carried on Foxnettle’s back, the Norwegian’s fur fluffed to its fullest to shelter the kits from the cold wind as they walked, snow clinging to their underbellies and legs as they went.

“Like what?” Gullswing asked, “With snow this deep we can’t dig, the kits could easily freeze to death. They must be kept warm.” 

“Then we rest for a time.” Shellstar said, “Send out the fittest cats to hunt, the rest of us will huddle for warmth under that rise.” He added pointing to the gap where the snow was thinner under the side of the thunderpath they could hide under the cover there for a while. “We’ll figure it out when we have rested and eaten.”

Shorttail nodded. “I’ll talk to Icebite, Sharkfin and Whalesong.” He meowed and turned back to the group as the leaders continued to push their way through the snow onwards, the larger cats staying outside to make sure he last of their clan mates was safely tucked inside before they squeezed inside, they bodies shaking as their fur brushed each other and eventually, all any cat could see was a wall of fur, blocking the wind out as the kits meowled and squeaked from the Queen’s bellies as they suckled, slowly warming up as cats snuggled close to each other as thy laid down, curling up for what little sleep they might get.

Tangletail gently nudged Gullchaser deeper into the huddle as the older shecat shivered. “You must stay warm.”

“I am fine dear.”

“No you’re not.” Tangletail chuffed. “I know the snow is hardest on you. You must stay warm or you’ll freeze.” She said, “Please, we have lost too many of our elders, we can’t lose you too.”

Gullchaser chuckled. “You do your parents proud, Tangletail,” she praised softly before allowing herself to be sheltered by Owlsnatcher and Sharkfin from the worst of the cold.

“Shellstar?” Wavepaw asked as she wiggled close to the kits. “Are we going to be ok?”

Shellstar looked at the apprentice and then at the cats gathered, he could see the fear in their eyes, feel the uncertainty and sadness that clung to them, but he couldn’t let those same feelings drag him down as well, he had to keep their hopes of finding their new home alive.

“Do you believe we will survive little ones?” he asked as he laid down beside the Apprentices. “Tell me honestly.” He pressed softly.

“I want too… I really do, but…. Everyone is cold and hungry… we’ve lost a lot of friends… I’m scared.” Shallowpaw admitted after a long silence.

“We are all afraid.” Owlsnatcher chuffed from his place. “There is no cat here who can say otherwise.” He added and many cats who were still awake nodded.

“We will make it to our new home dear one.” Gullchaser assured softly. “But some of us may only get there when we reach Starclan.” She added, “We will always watch over you, even if it means we only have the power to walk in your dreams.”

“So… even if you go to Starclan, we will still see you?” Ripplepaw asked.

Shellstar nodded, “Hush now, it is time to sleep.” He purred and smiled as Gullchaser began to softly utter an old lullaby in an attempt to sooth the young cats to sleep as they huddled between the larger cats for the warmth they could feel.

It didn’t feel like long until Owlsnatcher woke, feeling the small claws of a kit at his side digging into his side as a loud roaring Monster passed, waking many little kits from their restless sleeps as they moved closer to those larger cats around them for safety.

“Starclan grant this is the last day of our losses.” He heard Gullchaser prey and watched the old shecat lean down and gently wash a small kit at her paws, Moonkit he remembered and snuggled close to Gullchaser’s belly were Duskpaw, Wetpaw, Piperpaw and Shallowpaw, all of them pale noses and shivering bodies even as they lay beside the thickest furred Norwegian.

He looked at Tangletail and saw she wasn’t sleeping at all, her eyes were fixed on the snows outside, watching for danger that might try to sneak up on them, Brokentooth at her side, his larger form shielding Twistkit, Sealkit, Summerkit and Wavepaw from the cold as Softsand quietly soothed them back to their dreams.

 

The snow had stopped after what felt like seasons, Shellstar sat in the snow, watching the Monsters race along its wet surface, spraying the snow with horrid smelly lumps of black melting slush that looked harmless but he knew could easily knock a cat off their paws.

“No way across or under it.” Rippletail stated with a grim meow.

“And no way over it.” Tangletail hissed.

“We have to cross it.” Shellstar huffed and turned to Sunstar. “Who can run?”

“Every cat but the Elders can run or be carried.” The Beachclan leader assured watching the racing monsters on the Thunderpath.

“We can carry them.” Tangletail nodded.

“Then we wake the cats and we prepare to move, we go in groups, Kits and Elders first carried by the Maine Coons or Norwegians who have the strength, then the rest of us in smaller groups.” Sunstar suggested to Shellstar.

“Agreed,” Shellstar nodded as they headed back to their clans, already Maine Coons and Norwegians were crouched down to let Elders climb on to their backs, Kits were being picked up and Warriors were stretching their legs testing their claws.

Wavepaw wiggled as Brokentooth picked her up and placed her on Tangletail’s shoulders, soon placing Ripplepaw and Shallowpaw there with her, “Hang on tightly and prey.” He chuffed.

Sunstar nodded, “Cats of the Clans.” He called and everyone turned to him. “We will run across the Giant Thunderpath in small groups. We go from here to the middle and then on to the far side. Understand?” he asked.

There was a collective nod and slowly they moved to the edge of the snow, breaking up into small groups of three to four cats and slowly the groups became less and less until at last Sunstar, Shellstar, Gullchaser and Brokentooth raced across the wet thunderpath and into the thin snow covered area where the Monsters didn’t go.

Shellstar panted his fur raised as he watched Tangletail count the cats at eth far side of the Thunderpath, nodding as she counted everyone they had left with and watched the kits huddled close to the Queens as they waited for them to join them. Wavepaw lightly nudged Twistkit closer to Softsand as a huge monster roared pasted them, making the air harsh and hot to breath. 

“Ready?” Shellstar meowed as he tested the ground with his claws, waiting for the chance to run as the Monsters seemed to increase in numbers, trying to stop them reaching their clans.

“Go!” 

Sunstar forced herself to move, her eyes stung and her throat burned but she forced herself to follow Shellstar as the tom flew over the wet surface of the Thunderpath. She slipped on something cold and yowled in agony as she fell, scrambling to her feet as she jumped this way and that to try and avoid the monster paws.

“Sunstar?!” Shellstar was somewhere nearby. “This way!” 

“I can’t see!!” Sunstar yowled as bright eyes shone down on her as a huge shining face of a monster roared towards her.

Something heavy slammed into her side and knocked her into the safety of the snow as the monster roared, its howling sound echoed by a painful screech as the thin body of a Norwegian was tossed overhead of the cats and landed heavily in the snow.

“Gullchaser!!” Owlsnatcher yowled and scrambled over the snow with his fellow Norwegians at his heels, “Gullchaser?! Gullchaser please! Say something?! Mother!!” he cried, frantically pacing back and forth beside her, fearing he would hurt her if he dared to touch her.

“My son… Be at ease.” Gullchaser wheezed.

“Move!” Sunstar hissed as she shouldered her way past Foxnettle and Owlsnatcher as Gullchaser lay in the snow, her body shaking as blood stained the snow pink. Her hind legs twisted at a terrible angle behind her and her front left paw laying out stretched behind her at an unnatural angle. 

“I guess,” The old Norwegian panted with a weak purr, “Starclan w-wa-ants me now...” she meowed weakly.

“No.” Sunstar pleaded, crouching beside the old shecat and resting her nose against the Norwegian’s ear, “You can’t leave us. We need you.”

“No,” Gullchaser chuffed softly, forcing her head up and lightly rasped her tongue over Sunstar’s shoulder. “You haven’t needed me. For a long time… My days are done here.”

“No!” Sunstar hissed, “You can’t die!” she repeated her body shaking as she blinked her eyes trying to stop the tears that had started to fall.

Gullchaser purred and shook her head. “I remember wh-when you were deputy.” She recalled as Owlsnatcher laid down bowing his head, Foxnettle at his side as the Maine Coons shuffled closer, each one bowing their heads as they realized they could do nothing to save the last elder of their kin. “Strong, brave, loyal… but you were also rash, and sometimes… you were as foolish as a kit.” She winced coughing up blood as she laid her head back down.

“You can’t die!” Sunstar repeated as if the words along would save her friend. “You can’t just leave me… I need you! The Clan needs you! You have to stay with us!” she hissed as she bowed her head, trying to force the tears back. “You have to stay with us!!”

“I will b-be with you…” Gullchaser smiled and rested her paw on Sunstar’s own. “Know that… even with your desire to- to prove you are wo-worthy of being leader… despite the many times… I have had to tell you to b-ba-back off… I was honoured to walk this path with you. And-” She choked and coughed up more blood as she wheezed and struggled to catch her breath.

“Mother…” Owlsnatcher pleaded softly as he rested his muzzle to her shoulder. “Please, save your strength…”

“I am… proud of you… my friend,” Gullchaser meowed as she looked at Sunstar, “I will always… be proud of you…” she purred and then looked past the Beachclan leader with a bright smile. “Polarise… I am ready to go with you…” she purred.

“No… No please… please stay with us… Gullchaser please! You can’t go! You can’t leave us! Gullchaser!! Gullchaser?!”

Owlsnatcher bowed his head and stood, lightly wrapping his tail over Sunstar’s back as the young leader watched her friend’s still body in the snow, waiting for an answer that would never come. He felt her stiffen and lightly placed his muzzle over her head.

“Let her go, Sunstar.” He commanded softly.

The shecat looked as if she hadn’t heard him, but then, like a kit wailing for their mother, Sunstar threw herself back and cried out in anguish and pain, filling the early evening winds with all she had held in for so long.

 

Sharkfin helped Foxnettle pat down the last of the earth under the wild rose bush they had laid Gullchaser’s body under, their fur heavy with rain and mud as their clanmates sat around the bush, Shellstar reciting the same words Brokentooth had said when they buried their dead while Tangletail and Owlsnatcher stood beside him, their heads bowed and their eyes closed.

As the only kits of their kin elders they would be the ones their kin now turned to for aid and leadership now. Sunstar was still wrecked with sobs as she laid beside Rippletail, struggling to keep herself composed even as her clanmates tried to comfort her.

It was late morning when the clans slowly began to move on, their heads bowed and their tails dragging behind them.

~~~~~~~

Tangletail was still as stone as she watched the large bird circle overhead, her claws digging into the ground to keep herself still as she waited for the bird to descend. 

It had been two moons since Gullchaser’s death and despite the best efforts of all the cats, they were losing hope, Starclan had not given any new clues to Gullswing or Shorttail, the Maine Coons and Norwegians were thin with hunger and weak with lack of sleep but still they forced themselves to keep going, hunting and patrolling to keep their clan mates safe.

That was why Tangletail was here, hunting alone while the clans waited for food near the base of a nearby mountain. She had stalked this bird for a long time, watching it hunt Rabbits on the ground below and soon enough she knew it would come swooping down and then she could catch it.

Within moments, the bird swooped and Tangletail tensed herself ready and watching as the bird came closer and closer, then just as its claws snatched the grass where the rabbit had been she pounced, claws out as she pinned its wings and bit down hard on the back of its neck.

The bird screeched loudly and struggled before at last it went still, a messy bit to its neck were it had struggled but it was otherwise a clean kill, she nodded and bowed her head, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. “Thank you Starclan for this prey,” She mumbled softly.

Something moved behind her and she turned swiftly, hissing in warning at the cat that was there.

No cat was there.

Movement in the bushes a few tail lengths from her and Tangletail turned to see the bushes moving as if someone was pawing them, she thought for a moment she could see the tiny tail of a kit in the shadows and she moved closer, a warm breeze lightly ruffling her fur as if pulling her along.

“Hello?” She meowed after placing the dead bird under the bushes.

No answer and Tangletail looked around with confusion before something caught her eye.

Beautiful red tri-pelted flowers with a black centre, flowers Tangletail knew were Poppies and close to them, beautiful Goldenrod flowers and a cluster of Marigold and a Juniper bush… oh blessed starclan, a large body of water, clean and clear water…

Tangletail looked around the area, soft lush grass gently caressing her paws, the scent of Squirrels, Voles, Mice, Birds and- she watched in awe and joy s a fish leaped from the water and then fell back in, she smiled and looked up to the clear sunny sky above her and purred. “Thank you! Thank you all!!” She called and then, with the energy of a kit who’d just been told they could leave the nest for the first time, Tangletail turned and grabbed up her prey and ran back towards her clan mates.

She dropped her prey at the paws of the elders and all but jumped over Brokentooth as she raced towards the two leaders and told them what she had seen.

“Herbs you say?” Gullswing asked.

“Yes, Poppies, Marigold, Goldenrod, Juniper berries, there may be more,” Tangletail nodded. “Prey for every cat and a lake with fish, its beautiful! Please we go there!” she pleaded padding back and forth unable to sit still as she spoke.

Shellstar nodded and the cats gathered themselves up, every cat taking a bite of the bird Tangletail had brought for them before following Tangletail back towards the place she had found, Kits and Queens looking around with joy as they the sun warmed their fur and the warriors scented the air, their mouths watering at the scents of prey.

“Beautiful.” Shellstar nodded. “But we have some work to do if this is to be a safe place to stay the night.” He added.

“We’ll make the dens.” Owlsnatcher purred.

“And we’ll hunt.” Brokentooth nodded.

“Everyone else rests.” Sunstar meowed and smiled as the kits purred and meowled, chasing a stray leaf.

“Gullswing?” Shellstar asked as the Medicine cat staggered slightly, her tail stiff and her fur standing on end.

“Shorttail?” Shallowpaw asked her Mentor as the tom shivered in the warm sunlight, looking up to the sky with wide eyes.

“We’re here…” Gullswing panted softly, slumping into the grass with a look of relief on her face as she looked at Sunstar and Shellstar. “This is our new home…” she meowed softly as Softsand helped her back to her paws. “This is the place they want us to be…”

Shellstar smiled, “Then here we shall stay.”

~~~~~~~

As the sun set, Shellstar looked out over the camp that had been made, the kill pile was small, but it was there, the Elder were covered by a neatly made den of large leaves, long grasses and reeds from the water’s edge held in place by small stones and mud as the Norwegians added some thick sticks for strength to the elder’s den while the Maine Coons, no longer able to hunt due to the darkening sky, were helping to strengthen the largest den they had made for the Queens and Kits.

Shorttail and Gullswing were making a den under a large hanging rock storing their new found herbs with ease as they made sure everyone was eating and healthy for the evening.

Icebite and Owlsnatcher had found a strong boarder scent, and Shellstar had ordered that if they chased prey and it cross that line, they would leave it so as not to start a battle between the cats who had made that boarder. 

He looked towards the warriors and smiled, glad to see they were eating and even Tidechaser had been able to hold her own weight up on her own paws, the Queens had been overjoyed to hear Shorttail had found Borage leaves and Thyme to help their elders and bring their milk back up. It was also helpful that the Maine Coons had found several large birds, a lot of rabbits and mice and after a long wait they had managed to drag a fish from the water.

It would be a long while before they were all back to their full strength, he knew that the Norwegians and Maine Coons wouldn’t start eating properly until their clan mates were back to their full strengths, as had always been there way.

He looked up with a smile and nodded to Sunstar who followed his gaze.

High above them the first stars were starting to shine and far to the north, just within their vision was a brightly shining shape, twinkling at them as if pleased to see them.

“Polarise watches over us.” Shellstar smiled.

“And our fallen Clanmates.” Sunstar nodded as the cats below them began to creep into their new dens, kits yawning and meowling as they were nudged along, Maine Coons and Norwegians settling outside the dens in mossy nests for the night.

~~~~~~~

The moon was slowly creeping up into the sky, bathing Four Trees in its soft glow as the cool night breeze rustled the grass of the area and for a short time Four Trees was at peace and quiet.

A lean, feline shadow slowly pushed its way out of the bushes followed by several others, all large and stocky on build, Cats made to live and survive in the thick trees and tall grass of the forest itself. After a few moments of silence, another group of cats pushed into the clearing, their coats shining slightly from dampness but they seemed not to mind it. 

The two leaders looked at each other and politely bowed their heads to each other.

Thunderclan and Riverclan had arrived first to the Gathering.

Soon a third and then a fourth clan arrived, one group of cats was lean, thin and looked to have been running, the others were slightly mattered and dull furred, but they were large and healthy.

Shadowclan and Windclan had arrived.

Bluestar, a beautiful blue she-cat with a slightly silver muzzle climbed up the stones in the clearing and settled, waiting for the other leaders to join her as Redtail, her deputy sat beneath her. She looked over the gathered cats and while the chatter was constant, all four clans spoke of the strangers that had been seen beyond the rocks that housed the Moonstone, cats who carried and strange scent that wasn’t quite Riverclan, but was diffidently something akin to them.

At the last Gathering, Crookedstar had explained that none of his cats had been banished or exiled and thus, these new cats couldn’t be Riverclanners, he had also explained that none of his cats had been to the Moonstone since he had gone to seek advice for his clan during the long hot summer when the River had almost dried out completely.

It had been Tallstar who had stated these Cats seemed to be aware of them and that they didn’t hunt in his territory, in fact his patrols had seen the cats stop chasing pray when it passed into Windclan territory and retreated back beyond the stones, though it was clear that they were in desperate need of pray.

And so, tonight it would be a topic that all the clans sought an answer too and a plan of action.

It was Crookedstar who was first of the others to join Bluestar upon the great rock. An impressive tabby tom with the thick, glossy coat characteristic of most Riverclan cats, he settled on his haunches near Thunderclan’s leader and turned his gaze to the crowd of cats still forming near the base of the jagged rock. The unease in the warriors below was easy to pick up on and he knew that before the night was over, all four of the leaders would have had to come up with some course of action. It was of great concern to him especially since there had been talks and rumours circulating about the new cats’ similarities to the cats of Riverclan, speak of lost territory and shared prey and the like.

As the leaders of the four clans of the forest started to gather, a hush began to creep over the crowd of chattering warriors with many of them turning their eyes to the great rock, questioning expressions drawn across more than a few of their muzzles as the moon crept just a little higher in the night sky.

Raggedstar took his place alongside the others next – a little ragged and matted, he still cut an imposing figure against the light of the rising moon. Though still appearing fairly well-fed, the scars littering his face and ears spoke volumes about his clan’s recent, somewhat-tumultuous history. He had little interest in or information regarding these cats supposedly spotted near Windclan’s territory, but anything that threatened to bring a shift in power to the forest was worth at least paying a little attention to.

Oakheart and Cloudpelt had taken their positons beneath their respective leaders and there they simply waited for the rest of the cats to arrive.

Despite the almost tangible tension in the ever-growing group, Fourtrees appeared as beautiful as ever – and though talk of conflict and battle was already spreading, this was the one place all four clans could be seen together without a scrap or spat breaking out.

Whether or not Tallstar and the others were ready to get things started, Raggedstar lifted himself to his paws and dived right in. The dark, burly tom positioned himself nearest to the edge of the great rock and lifted a paw as if to silence the last of the murmurs and whispers.

“It has been a good moon for Shadowclan,” he called out, going on to detail the abundance of prey, the births of future warriors and the strength of current warriors, all to the sounds of approval from his fellow Shadowclan cats. Perhaps nothing more than a formality at this point as he was sure the conversion would be steered in other directions.

Bluestar listened to the talk from Raggedstar and waited for her own time to speak, knowing that some clans were having a better season that others, however she knew that there would soon be talk of these new cats, especially as Tallstar seemed to be keeping a close eye on the edges of the clearing just in case the cats that he had seen around his land appeared.

"It has also been a good moon for Thunderclan," the blue she-cat said, "though Spottedleaf tells we have a shortage of Dandelion Roots this season and we are also short of many berries due to poor fertility of the ground." She watched the medicine cats nodded in approval, it seemed all the clans were short of herb, she cast a small glance to the Windclan leader as his tail moved from his side and then rewrapped itself around his paws.

Tallstar waited for Crookedstar to speak up, his clan had seen more of the new cats that others, and while he knew he clan wanted answers, he would not make this an shouting match between clans, he would try, out of respect for Fourtrees and the laws that surrounded them here.

Crookedstar didn't waste much time with reports of prey, the condition of the river or the trivialities of life on the island his clan called home, instead choosing to take the time he'd been allotted to address the more pertinent issue at hand. He did offer Tallstar a quick glance and an expression which seemed to apologize for what was surely going to derail the gathering before the Windclan cat had his moment to speak.

"You've all heard about the new cats by now, I'm sure," he started. It was no surprise that many an ear perked and the last of the idle chatter seem to hush in an instant. The gazes of every last cat seemed to fall upon the tabby, but he was hardly to one to flinch!

"First, I say again, none of these cats call Riverclan their own. They are not exiles, nor do they share blood with any of the cats that stand around you," he went on. "But I can tell you, the four clans of the forest, this much... I've sent warriors past High Stones and they tell me that these cats, rogues or loners, only push closer and closer to our territories. Tonight is as good a night as any to discuss what will happen over the next few moons."

With that and the rising of murmurs in the warriors below, Crookedstar turned to the other three leaders atop the great rock and made a motion with a paw, effectively inviting them to join in on the conversation.

"What do you say, Bluestar? Tallstar? Raggedstar?" the tabby continued, addressing each of the cats with the respect expected at these gatherings, but a clear sense of urgency in his voice.

"Just what do you propose we do, Crookedstar? Start a dialog? Invite them to share in the prey we fight and work for?" Raggedstar clearly wasn't too fond of the idea that the forest would welcome these new cats in any capacity.

Tallstar shook his head. "They never stray into Windclan territory, not even when they chase pray my patrols have watched them for days now, as far as they can tell, these cats are weakening in strength and there are less cats with each day that passes, as unsettling as these cats and their arrival is, I do not think they mean harm or to intrude on our homes." he said.

"How can you be sure?" Bluestar asked then rose her voice so everyone could hear her, "I do not believe that violence is an answer here, these cats from what we have all heard are larger and bigger that even our largest warriors." she added, knowing that that information would keep those hoping to kill these strangers at bay. "There must be a reason these cats are here and it would be wise to find that reason before we jump to conclusions." 

Tallstar nodded, "And while they may not share or be from Riverclan, the scent they give off is some kind of water. Could they be from another kind of river?"

Before anyone could answer, Redtail cleared his throat and nodded towards the Medicine cats as they all stood shaking and trembling, their fur on end and their tails stiff.

Starclan was speaking to the Medicine cats.

“Follow the path of the rising sun to the place where River and Wind rule with Thunder and Shadow. Four shall become Two… Two shall make Six… And before peace shall be found, Six shall become Seven. Thunder, Wind, River, Shadow, Ocean, Beach and Sky shall live forever in the dens of their ancestors.” 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this story is currently being done in RP form. so for now, this is all you can have.


End file.
